The Widow
by Celtic
Summary: FINISHED! The former newsboy Bumlets meets a young woman on the ship Titanic, so what's the problem?
1. Chapter One

I only own Katherine and Ian  
  
The year was 1912. The world was going through changes as it always did, but this year was the most eventful. In America two new states were admitted and named New Mexico & Arizona, the Girl Scouts of America was founded by Juliette Gordon Low, organizer of the American Red Cross Clara Barton died, and future entertainer Gene Kelly was born. Outside the United States, in County Dublin, Ireland, there was a surprise outbreak of the foot-and-mouth disease which spread to England. Stockholm hosted the summer Olympic games where female athletes made their first appearance. The Balkan Wars also started in 1912.  
  
This story follows the most famous event of the year. Aboard the famous oceanliner Titanic. On April 12th of the year in point the well known 'unsinkable' ship started its first full day at sea, letting the passengers explore the oceanliner and get to know each other.  
  
One particular passenger stood in the first class lounge watching a few of the other first class gentlemen converse. He chose not to join in on the conversations taking place because though he was first class, he couldn't stand the attitudes of the other first class passengers. His name was Enrique Morales, he grew up in New York City when his parents came to America from Spain with their five year old son. After only a year of living in America, both his parents died of sickness and he would have too, if it had not been for Henry Kloppman, friend and neighbor to Enrique's family. He took the boy in as his own and made sure he got the best medical treatment and soon young Enrique was cured.  
  
When Enrique got to be ten years old he wanted to be a newsboy. A few of his friends were newsboys, which gave Henry the idea to open a lodging house for newsboys, since most of them lived on the streets. Soon the lodging house was filled with young boys between the ages of seven and eighteen. Each boy found a nickname of some kind, Enrique chose the name Bumlets, saying it came from a story his father used to tell him.  
  
When he was sixteen, Enrique became a part of the newsboy strike against Pulitzer in the year 1899. It wasn't long after the strike that he decided to leave America and return to Spain, he had received word that he had family still living. He was reunited with his father's brother, who was one of the most wealthy men in the country. He was supposed to accompany Enrique on his voyage back to America but was taken ill. Enrique would not leave until he knew his uncle was taken care of.  
  
The young Spaniard decided he was tired of listening to these gentlemen talk about their money. He snuffed his cigarette and began to leave the lounge when one of the gentlemen said, "Leaving so soon Mr. Morales?" "Si Señor Astor," he replied, "I find the company uninteresting."  
  
Enrique then left the lounge before anything could be said to him. He passed two young women who began to giggle and throw flirtatious looks at him. It was something that happened frequently, he was a handsome young man. His uncle told him that his father had the same problem, young women would almost throw themselves at his father. Enrique was tall with a muscular build, he had dark brown eyes and raven black hair which always hung in his right eye. His smile was pleasant, the feature many people found the most attractive.  
  
He stepped out on deck in time to catch a rolling ball. Three young boys stopped in front of him and just stared at the ball, each one afraid to ask for the ball back. Enrique smiled and tossed the ball to one of the boys, they quickly turned and continued their game. He watched with interest as he searched his suit for a cigarette, memories flooding his mind as he watched the young boys play. Finding a cigarette in his jacket pocket he took a match from his back pocket and lit the cigarette before leaning against a wall to continue watching the three boys play with the ball.  
  
"Any of them yours?"  
  
He jumped and turned to see a young woman looking up at him. Her dark brown hair was up in tight curls, as her emerald green eyes stared at him. He took a moment to look her over, the deep blue gown she was wearing showed off her slim figure. In the April sun he could see hints of red in her hair.  
  
"Do you speak English?" she asked when he didn't answer her.  
  
"Forgive me Señorita," he replied, "I was caught off guard by yer question."  
  
She smiled, Enrique found it to be a very attractive smile. She looked over at the three boys and said, "The one with the dark blonde hair is my son."  
  
"Yer son? You don't seem old enough ta have a child."  
  
Her hands went to her hips as she said, "I happen to be twenty-six years old."  
  
Enrique chuckled. "You look younger than that."  
  
The boy with dark blonde hair came up to his mother and asked, "Can I explore the ship?"  
  
"Only if you promise to stay out of trouble, and you find me in time for dinner." she answered.  
  
The youth nodded before joining his two new friends. Enrique watched him and asked, "How old his he?"  
  
"Seven," she replied, "by the way, my name is Katherine. Katherine Comstock."  
  
Enrique grasped her extended hand, it was so small compared to his. "I knew a guy with the last name of Comstock, do ya know a Peter Comstock?"  
  
"He was my husband." she answered, a dark cloud of sadness filling her eyes. Katherine looked away from him and began to walk away, but he gently grabbed her arm and asked, "What do ya mean, was?"  
  
Katherine sighed, blinking back tears as she turned and looked up at him. "He was murdered, almost a month ago." The news was a shock to Enrique. He grew up with Peter, though he was called Dutchy at that time.  
  
"My son and I came to London to see a special physician about his health. Two weeks ago I got a letter saying Peter had been shot in Central Park."  
  
"Do they know who did it?"  
  
She shook her head. "I got the first ticket out of Europe, though I really have nothing to go back to."  
  
A tear fell from her eye which she quickly brushed away. Her relationship with Peter had been a strong one. They met right after the newsboy strike, he was sixteen and she was thirteen. Two years later they got married, there were those who said they were too young and they wouldn't last a year, but Peter and Katherine proved them wrong. After three years of marriage she gave birth to their son, Ian. Peter decided to get a real job to help support his family, the first place he went to was the World newspaper where Joseph Pulitzer gave him a job as a headline writer.  
  
"I'm sorry about Peter, he was my best friend." Enrique said finally.  
  
She looked at him suddenly. "You must be Bumlets. Ian's bedtime stories were always about you and Peter."  
  
"I haven't been called that in years." he said with a chuckle.  
  
"He kept every one of your letters, he said to use them as blackmail when you would return."  
  
Enrique sighed. "I just wish I had decided to come sooner."  
  
Katherine watched him and could see the friendship he had with Peter was very close. She decided to change the subject and asked, "What made you decide to return to America?"  
  
He looked out toward the horizon as he flicked the remainder of his cigarette into the sea. "I just figured it was time fer me to return."  
  
There was something about Katherine that Enrique was drawn to. She was an attractive young woman, Peter's description of his wife didn't do justice. It was sad that she became a widow at such a young age, and with a child to take care of. He felt a little guilty thinking that way about his best friend's wife, especially after hearing about his death.  
  
"Enrique, would you accompany me and my son at dinner tonight?" Katherine asked.  
  
At first he was going to decline the invitation, he wasn't sure about spending time with Katherine since feelings for her were already starting to arise. It then occurred to him that she needed someone to talk to during this tragic time. He looked at her and replied, "I'd be honored Señora."  
  
She smiled at him. "Good. I'm sure Ian will be excited to finally meet his father's best friend."  
  
Enrique gently grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "Then until this evening I bid you adios."  
  
As he turned and walked away, there was a feeling that stirred inside Katherine that bothered her. She just met her husband's best friend, Peter always talked about how shy Enrique was and at the same time he was a gentleman. Just the thought of Peter caused her to sit in a nearby deck chair as tears glazed her eyes, her true love was lost forever and she felt as though it was fate that brought her and Enrique together. The one thing that bothered her was she wasn't ready to replace Peter, another relationship so soon didn't seem right to her.  
  
"Are you alright my dear?"  
  
Katherine looked up to see Mrs. Ida Straus, wife to Isidor Straus who was a partner with R. H. Macy in the Macy's Department Store. The young woman quickly stood as she wiped her face of tears.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Comstock," said Ida, "I didn't know it was you."  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to talk with someone. I no longer have a husband to talk with."  
  
Ida gave her a caring look of sympathy. She knew what happened to Peter, the young Mrs. Astor told her the story as they boarded the oceanliner. It was obvious that Katherine was hurting more with the fact that she wasn't there when her husband was shot.  
  
"You have a son who loves you, and your husband lives in him." Ida told her.  
  
"But I can't hold him the way I held Peter," replied Katherine, "I will no longer have his arms around me."  
  
A cold breeze picked up, causing Katherine to shiver. Ida smiled as she locked arms with the young woman and said, "Come, let us walk. It will take our minds off the cold."  
  
Katherine smiled slightly as she walked with Mrs. Straus. There was something about the older woman that appealed to Katherine. She didn't seem so occupied with her social status, anyone was worth talking to.  
  
"Who was that young man you were speaking to?"  
  
Katherine blushed at the mention of Enrique. "He turned out to be a good friend to Peter."  
  
Ida smiled as she pointed to Enrique. He was playing ball with Ian and the other two boys. "It seems your son is getting along just fine with him."  
  
Glancing over at the three boys and Enrique, Katherine couldn't help but smile. Watching a gentleman play with three boys, not caring about the stares he was getting, it reminded her of Peter. There were times when she thought she was raising two boys, there was never a dull moment with Peter.  
  
"Maybe there is a reason you two met," said Ida, "he might be able to help you through this time."  
  
"To tell you the truth Mrs. Straus, I'm a little afraid of getting too attached to him."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't want to replace Peter. He hasn't even been put to rest yet."  
  
Ida chuckled. "My dear, why do you assume you will suddenly fall in love with him?"  
  
Katherine looked at Ida and ended up laughing at herself. What did she have to worry about? Enrique didn't seem like the type of person that would take advantage of her while she was vulnerable. He might also try nothing because her husband was his best friend.  
  
"He is handsome, it would be a shame to see you pass him up."  
  
"Mrs. Straus, are you playing match-maker?"  
  
Both women laughed as Mr. Isidor Straus came into view. He smiled at Ida and Katherine, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek once he caught up with them.  
  
"Hello Mr. Straus, how are you today?" asked Katherine, sadness visible in her eyes.  
  
"I am fine Mrs. Comstock," he answered, taking her hand and patting it gently, "and I am sorry for your loss. If you ever need anything, I'll do what I can to help you."  
  
Katherine was at a loss for words, she just met this man and he was offering her his help. She grasped his hand and said simply, "Thank you."  
  
"After all, you can't raise a son on your own." he said softly.  
  
"Thank you, you're too kind."  
  
Ian ran up to his mother at that moment. His suit was dirty, as well as his face, and his hair was no longer perfectly combed. He looked up at Katherine, noticing the look she gave him, and said, "I can explain."  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Katherine said as she grabbed her son's hand, "you have to get cleaned up before dinner."  
  
She started to walk away from the Straus's when Isidor said, "My dear, why don't you join us for dinner tonight?"  
  
Katherine looked at him and said, "I would but I already have plans. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course. And we will see you tonight."  
  
The young widow thanked Isidor and Ida before dragging her son in the opposite direction.  
  
"She's trying so hard to stay strong." Ida said to her husband as they watched Katherine walk away.  
  
Isidor nodded in agreement. "To be so young and be a widow."  
  
Together they walked the deck, hand in hand. Many of the other passengers began to leave the deck and escape the cold April weather. Enrique watched the Straus's pass by, he was sitting in a deck chair resting after playing with the boys. I'm not as young as I used to be.  
  
He was nervous about having dinner with Katherine, she was on his mind since he left her side. It confused him that he felt so strongly about a woman he just met, and for her to be the wife of his dead best friend caused him to become more confused. He didn't want to crowd her and make her feel as though he wanted a relationship with her, but at the same time he couldn't ignore his feelings.  
  
Standing to his feet, Enrique decided to see how things went at dinner and then go from there. In the back of his mind he felt guilty, since Katherine was married to Peter, his best friend. We may never see each other again once we reach New York. 


	2. Chapter Two

After giving Ian a bath, Katherine wrapped him in a towel and sat him down on his bed. She walked to the closet and picked out a suit for him to wear at dinner.  
  
"Are we gonna sit alone like yesterday?" asked Ian as he dried himself off.  
  
"No," answered Katherine as she laid his clothes out on the bed, "the gentleman who played ball with you today is going to join us."  
  
Ian's eyes brightened, making Katherine smile. Since the news of Peter's death, Ian had become distant, as any young boy would be at such news. She was afraid he was becoming depressed, she didn't want to lose connection with her son but he barely talked to her since the news of his father. Now it seemed meeting Enrique brought a zest for life back to her son.  
  
"He is also your father's best friend." she added.  
  
"Wow," he said as he pulled on his pants, "he's Bumlets?"  
  
Katherine nodded. She sat on the bed and buttoned Ian's shirt as she told him how he was to behave. He was usually very well behaved except when he was excited about something, such as meeting his father's best friend.  
  
"Do you like him?" Ian asked his mother, a teasing smile on his face.  
  
She gave him a shocked look, though she knew he was teasing her. "Ian, what made you ask that?" Ian looked down at the floor, thinking he was in trouble. He fidgeted as he answered, "You just look happy when you talk about him."  
  
Katherine smiled warmly as she pulled Ian into her lap and stroked his dark blonde hair. "You're right, I am happy when I talk about Enrique. I think it's because he knew your father."  
  
The young boy started sniffling and wiping away tears with his sleeve. "I miss Daddy."  
  
"Oh Ian," she hugged him close, "I miss him too."  
  
They both shed tears for Peter, knowing that when they would arrive in New York, he would not be there to greet them. In his letters he would always say he couldn't wait to see Ian cured, now that would never happen. He would also tease Katherine in the letters, saying they should work on making their family bigger once she returned, that would never happen either.  
  
Wiping her face dry, Katherine looked at her son and said, "We shouldn't keep Enrique waiting should we?"  
  
He shook his head as he slid off her lap. Katherine stood and took his hand before walking out of their room. They walked in silence to the first class staircase where many said hello to Katherine and gave her their condolences. The sympathy she was receiving caused a lump to form in her throat, when she felt she was going to start crying in front of everyone she suddenly felt Ian tug at her hand.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, looking down at her son.  
  
"There he is," answered Ian, pointing, "there's Bumlets."  
  
Katherine looked up and saw Enrique walking toward them. He was dressed in a tuxedo, unlike the rest of the young men who slicked their hair back, he let his hair flop in his eyes. Stepping up in front of Katherine, Enrique grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Hello again Mr. Morales." said Katherine, blushing.  
  
He smiled at her then looked at Ian and said, "How're you Sport?"  
  
"I'm good but I'm hungry." replied Ian.  
  
Enrique chuckled as he grabbed Ian's other hand and offered his arm to Katherine. She took his arm and let him lead the way to the first class dining saloon. They walked into the busy room, greeting everyone they passed as they searched for a free table, not finding anything. Enrique then spotted a table in a corner and soon he, Katherine, and Ian were seated and waiting for their meals.  
  
"Mr. Bumlets," said Ian, nudging Enrique, "is it true you 'n' my dad were pirates?"  
  
"Ian, I don't think that's something to talk about right now." said Katherine in a firm tone.  
  
Enrique smiled and held his hand up to Katherine. "He deserves to know the truth," he then turned his attention to Ian, "Yeah, me an' Peter were pirates."  
  
"Wow," said an amazed Ian, his eyes going wide, "so you know all that sword fightin' stuff?"  
  
"What pirate wouldn't know that stuff?"  
  
Katherine sat back and watched Ian and Enrique. It seemed like Enrique was just a tall seven year old, which was good for Ian. Not only did this man know Peter, he seemed to have the same personality as her husband. She had an idea that that was what caused Ian to warm up to him so quickly.  
  
"Well good evening Mrs. Comstock."  
  
She looked up to see Ida and Isidor standing next to the table. Smiling at them she said, "Good evening to you."  
  
"Who is this with you?" asked Isidor, glancing at Enrique.  
  
"This is Mr. Enrique Morales," she turned to Enrique, "Enrique, this is--- ."  
  
"Mr. Straus," interrupted Enrique as he stood to his feet and shook Isidor's hand, "it's an honor to meet you Señor."  
  
Isidor smiled. He was used to people saying it was an honor to meet him, but there was something about the way Enrique said it. Most would say it to impress others, but he said it like he truly meant it.  
  
"Would you care to join us?" Enrique asked the married couple.  
  
"We were just leaving," replied Ida, "plus I think Ian wants to hear more of your pirate stories Mr. Morales."  
  
Ian perked up. "Yeah I would!"  
  
Katherine rolled her eyes and laughed. "He's becoming more like his father."  
  
The Straus's bid them good evening then left the crowded dining saloon. Katherine looked at her son and was surprised to see a sad look on his face. "What's the matter Ian?"  
  
"Am I really like Daddy?"  
  
Before she could answer, Enrique replied, "Sure, you've got pirate in yer blood."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Of course, doncha wanna be a pirate like yer dad?"  
  
Ian started to bounce up and down excitedly. "Yes yes I do!"  
  
"Well first ya gotta act tough, pirates don't bounce in their seats."  
  
It amazed Katherine how calm Enrique was with Ian, and how he was able to calm the boy down. She was about to comment when their food arrived. Ian ate in silence, doing his best to be tough, as Katherine and Enrique talked.  
  
"So how is it that an Irish waitress in a local bar ended up with someone like Peter?" asked Enrique before sipping his drink.  
  
"He just came in one day and we hit it off." replied Katherine with a shrug, "How else can I explain it?"  
  
Enrique leaned forward and said, "All I know is he was happy with you. There was always mention of you in every letter he sent me."  
  
"Did he say anything about me?" asked Ian, breaking his silence.  
  
Enrique turned to the boy and smiled. "Yeah, he told me a lot about you."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Lets see," he sat back in his chair and scratched the back of his head, "he told me about the time you caught a cold after jumping in puddles while it poured down rain."  
  
"But he was doin' it too." Ian said in a defensive tone.  
  
"Yes, I had to take care of two sick boys." said Katherine, smiling.  
  
Enrique chuckled as Ian smiled back at his mother. Placing his fork on the empty plate in front of him, he sat up straight and asked, "Señora, do you permit me to smoke in front of your son?"  
  
Katherine was surprised by his question, usually men would smoke without question. "Thank you for asking but I'd rather you didn't."  
  
"Just thought I'd ask since I remember Peter said he quit smokin'."  
  
She smiled at him then looked at Ian. The young boy was trying to keep his eyes open as best he could. Katherine pushed away from the table, stood, and collected her son in her arms. Enrique stood and quickly took the sleepy child from her and said, "Let me carry him for you."  
  
"Oh, thank you." she replied. It was puzzling to her why Enrique was suddenly interested in her and Ian once he found out they were Peter's family. Could it be there was a feud between the two friends and Enrique felt this would make up for it? Katherine shook that thought out of her mind, if Peter had a problem he would always talk about it with her.  
  
"Shall we get out of this crowd?" asked Enrique as Ian slept in his arms.  
  
Katherine nodded as she placed a hand on his arm and together they maneuvered around the tables. Soon they were outside on the cold April weather.  
  
"Do you wanna return to your room and put Ian to bed?" Enrique asked.  
  
Katherine looked at Ian and smiled. "I think it would be more comfortable for the both of you."  
  
Enrique chuckled and followed her to her room. The feeling from earlier that day was returning as he spent more time with Katherine. She was attractive, there was no doubt about that, not only physically but her personality as well. He felt more and more guilty as feelings for Katherine grew, because of her relationship with Peter.  
  
Katherine led him through the winding halls, finally stopping at a room at the very end of a hall. She unlocked the door, taking Ian from Enrique she stepped inside her room. Enrique stayed in the hall out of respect, he wouldn't even go inside when Katherine permitted him to come inside. She quickly removed her son's shoes and tucked him into bed, kissing him on the head before turning off the light and joining Enrique.  
  
"You sure you should leave him alone in there?" asked Enrique, concerned.  
  
"What makes you think I would do such a thing?" she asked, somewhat offended, "Since you wouldn't come inside, I decided to come out here."  
  
"Forgive me Señora."  
  
A silence hung in the hall, it seemed both said everything they could think to say. They were in an awkward position since both knew Peter, it made their friendship stay just that. There was more to it, Katherine needed just a friend, not a relationship. For Enrique it was painful because she was the first woman he was attracted to.  
  
"Mr. Morales," Katherine said finally, "I want to thank you for all you are doing for Ian. The loss of his father has been hard on him."  
  
"He's a good kid," he said, leaning against the wall, "there's so much of Peter in him."  
  
The tears from earlier could no longer be held back. Katherine turned her back on Enrique to hide the tears, but he saw them. Hesitantly he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around, gently he wiped a tear away, though she wasn't looking at him, then pulled her close to him as his arms snaked around her waist. Katherine cried softly into his chest, she felt comfortable in his arms, the same way she felt in Peter's arms.  
  
"Mrs. Comstock, you shouldn't be alone during this time." he whispered as he rubbed her back comfortingly.  
  
She pushed away from him as she began to wipe her face of the tears. Looking at his shirt she said, "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."  
  
"I can always get another one, what matters right now is that you get a chance to mourn yer husband."  
  
Katherine took a deep breath. "I'm glad I met you, but one thing puzzles me."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Why are you so interested in the welfare of me and my son?"  
  
He couldn't find a good answer for that question. The truth was he wanted to know more about her as well as her son because he only knew about them through letters, now he had the chance to meet them for who they really were. Taking her small hand in his he said, "The answer to that is we both knew Peter, and I feel terrible that I didn't come to visit more often."  
  
"He knew you were busy helping your uncle."  
  
"Katherine, I only came once, when you were in Jersey."  
  
It was then she realized he felt a strong guilt once he received the news of Peter's death. He had been her late husband's best friend for years, then when he moved to Spain the only contact they had was letters. She had a feeling his reason for returning to New York was to meet up with Peter.  
  
"Mr. Morales, you can't blame yourself for Peter's death."  
  
"You're so strong, no wonder Peter fell in love with you." he whispered, brushing stray hair from her emerald eyes.  
  
His fingertips brushed her forehead, the roughness surprised her since his actual touch was gentle. He placed his hand on her cheek and began to lean forward, but she backed away. She knew what he was intending to do, in the back of her mind she was willing. The problem was she just met him, the only thing she knew about him was he was from Spain.  
  
"Mr. Morales, I need more time before I get involved with someone else. I also have to think about Ian." she explained.  
  
He nodded in understanding. "I shouldn't have been so forward."  
  
She gave him a slight smile before disappearing into her room, leaving him alone in the hall. Looking in to see the sleeping form of Ian, Katherine thought about her life now. How could she raise Ian alone? There was always the fear of failing him, she wanted to do everything possible for Ian but how could she do that when she didn't know the first thing about raising a boy?  
  
Katherine walked into her room and began unbuttoning the back of her dress to get ready for the night. She sat down on her bed as she slipped out of her gown and removed her shoes, all the while thoughts of what might have happened in the hallway with Enrique filling her mind. Could it be he had feelings for her already? They just met that day, why would he risk their growing friendship like that?  
  
Slipping into her night clothes then into bed, she felt almost disappointed that she stopped him. His arms around her gave her a feeling of safety, his hands rubbing her back felt so right until other thoughts started to form in her mind.  
  
"I wish you were here Peter," she said, as if he could hear her, "then I wouldn't feel so confused."  
  
Outside the room, in the hallway, Enrique sat on the floor running a hand through his raven black hair. He was angry with himself for attempting to kiss Katherine.  
  
"I'm such an idiot." he muttered.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
Enrique jumped up and looked to see John Jacob Astor. He never liked the gentleman, and the fact that he heard and saw him made Enrique more angry.  
  
"How 'bout you stay out of my affairs Astor?" snapped Enrique, pointing a finger at John.  
  
"Don't get hostile with me, I was just curious."  
  
Enrique didn't respond, instead he turned his back on Astor and walked out on deck. He rummaged through his pockets for a cigarette to calm himself, finding one he quickly lit it then sat in a deck chair and looked up at the stars.  
  
The cold air didn't affect a former newsboy, especially when his mind was on a certain young Irish woman. He wanted to respect her feelings, but his were turning into love, for Katherine. 


	3. Chapter Three

The morning was still young when Katherine opened her emerald green eyes. She lay on her back, her thoughts went straight to the night before, with Enrique. There was so much more for her to worry about since meeting Enirque, feelings were forming for him but she had a feeling it could be because he knew her late husband and she could open up to him as well as talk to him about Peter.  
  
Slipping out of bed, Katherine grabbed her robe out of her closet and pulled it on as she went to check on Ian. Stepping into his room her heart stopped. Ian was not in his bed. Searching the whole cabin for her son, Katherine's heart sunk lower and lower because since the news of his father's death Ian would hide from his mother. She knew he wanted to be alone, the fact that he would hide in places he was sure Katherine couldn't find worried her.  
  
After searching in every possible place for her son, Katherine came to the conclusion that Ian left the room and at this minute was alone on the huge oceanliner. Quickly she got dressed, in a deep burgundy gown that had cream colored lace circling her neck, ran a brush through her hair, then bolted out of the room in search of Ian. She rushed up on deck in hopes that someone saw him. Stepping out into the cold April weather, Katherine shivered slightly as she walked the deck, asking people of they saw her son. She only had to ask two people, Mr. Astor and his wife.  
  
"Why yes Mrs. Comstock, I did see your son," replied Mr. Astor, "he was sitting on a bench on the poop deck."  
  
Katherine heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you. I thought I lost him."  
  
"You really should spend more time with your son." stated Mrs. Astor.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Katherine, trying to hide her anger. Why was this woman telling her how to raise her child? Mrs. Astor didn't have any children of her own, so how would she know how to raise one?  
  
"Well, what good mother would let her seven year old run around alone on a ship such as this?"  
  
Mr. Astor could see his wife hit a nerve, he could also see that Katherine wasn't going to let that comment slide. He didn't want to get involved in a fight between the two young women so he kissed his wife on the cheek and then left for the lounge. Leaving Mrs. Astor at the mercy of Katherine.  
  
"You listen to me Mrs. Astor," snapped Katherine, pointing at her, "don't you dare tell me how to raise my son. His father, my husband, was killed. What little boy wouldn't want to be alone to cry over his loss?"  
  
Mrs. Astor stared with wide eyes. She had heard that Katherine had a nasty Irish temper, she never thought she would witness it.  
  
"Now I suggest you stay out of my affairs, especially since the news surrounding you isn't too kind."  
  
Before Mrs. Astor could react, Katherine turned on her heel to continue looking for Ian. She knew all about the marriage between Mr. Astor and his new wife, the truth was everyone did. She was his second wife and younger than his son. She also happened to be five months pregnant, which she and Mr. Astor made known to everyone, the fact was not many cared.  
  
Katherine walked to the benches where Mr. Astor said he saw Ian, the boy was sitting with none other than Enrique. A huge sigh of relief escaped her lips as she walked up to them. She decided not to scold him, especially in front of Enrique, instead she would talk with Ian about his actions later when they had time alone. He had to realize how nerve racking it was for her when he ran off.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Morales," she said with a smile as she sat on the other side of Ian, "I see you found my missing jewel."  
  
Ian lowered his eyes. He had a feeling he was in trouble, he hoped Katherine wouldn't say anything in front of Enrique. He didn't want to be embarrassed.  
  
"Actually he found me. I fell asleep in a deck chair." replied Enrique, ruffling Ian's hair.  
  
"I'm glad he found someone I know to stay with and talk to." she said.  
  
Confusion was written all over Ian's face. Why wasn't he in trouble? Was his mother playing a trick on him? He wondered if Enrique's presence was keeping him from getting in trouble. That meant he had to stay by the gentleman at all times if he didn't want his mother to yell at him.  
  
A young boy walked up to the trio, one of the boys Ian played ball with the day before. He walked up next to Katherine and asked, "Could Ian come and play with us?"  
  
Katherine glanced at Ian then back at the young boy. "I don't see why not."  
  
Ian quickly jumped off the bench and the two boys went to join a small group of boys to play ball. Katherine and Enrique sat alone watching until the boys turned a corner and were out of sight. Enrique looked at Katherine and said, "I was surprised to see him alone, by himself."  
  
"Since Peter died Ian has times where he goes into hiding," explained Katherine, "this morning he did so as I slept."  
  
Enrique could see that Katherine was trying hard to keep a good relationship with Ian. He saw the look in her eyes when she walked up to the bench, she looked as though the fire in her eyes was slowly settling with effort. Ian didn't seem like a trouble maker, but Katherine seemed at her wits end with her son.  
  
"Do ya want me to spend the day with Ian?" he asked.  
  
Katherine stared at him suddenly. "What did you say?"  
  
"Ya look like ya need some time to yerself," answered Enrique, "let me take care of him today."  
  
It was a very generous offer, one that she wasn't expecting. It was true that she wanted some time alone so she could remember Peter in her own way. She just had a problem with letting Enrique watch Ian because even though he was Peter's best friend, Katherine had only known him for twenty-four hours.  
  
"Mrs. Comstock, I want to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have been so forward."  
  
"There's nothing to apologize for Mr. Morales," replied Katherine, "nothing happened."  
  
"All the same, I do apologize."  
  
A light breeze blew, causing Katherine to shiver. She forgot to pick up a shawl when she left in search of Ian. Enrique flipped his raven black hair out of his eyes only to have it fall back, Katherine chuckled and said, "Maybe you should visit the barber if your hair is so uncontrollable."  
  
Enrique smiled. "Its my best feature, why would I wanna ruin it?"  
  
Before Katherine could comment, Ian came walking up to them. He was wiping his eyes and trying to hide the fact that he was crying.  
  
"Ian honey," said Katherine as he climbed up into her lap, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"James said dad deserved to die because he started out as street trash an' didn't belong with high class." answered Ian through sobs.  
  
Katherine's jaw dropped in shock. She couldn't believe that a young boy could say such a thing, obviously more rumors were brewing about Peter.  
  
"Ian," said Enrique, "just remember, yer dad was a pirate."  
  
"So?"  
  
"This James is just jealous that his dad isn't one."  
  
Ian looked at Enrique. "You think so?"  
  
Enrique smiled at the young boy. "I still get threats like that."  
  
"Hear that Mom? He's jealous of my dad," said Ian, looking at his mother. His eyes went wide and a smile appeared on his face, "Hey! If dad was a pirate, that means I am too!"  
  
Both Enrique and Katherine laughed, it seemed Ian's mood was changing and his spirits were lifting. He slid off Katherine's lap and ran to join the group of boys once again, leaving Enrique and Katherine alone, again.  
  
"Mr. Morales, you've done so much for Ian in the short time we've known you."  
  
"Mrs. Comstock, I was only five when both my parents died. I was lucky to have Kloppman care for me. I just feel Ian needs someone other than his mom."  
  
Katherine could tell he was trying not to offend her with what he said, the truth was she knew what he meant. There are some things young boys don't want to talk about with their mothers. She nodded her head and replied, "I thank you all the same."  
  
The wind picked up causing Katherine to shiver again. Enrique removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, throwing her off guard.  
  
"Ya looked cold." said Enrique, noticing her look.  
  
"Yes, I didn't really dress properly when I did dress this morning." she replied.  
  
"When yer worried about yer son der ain't much else ya think about."  
  
She smiled slightly and looked down in her lap. Enrique had a feeling he was making her uncomfortable with the attention he was giving her, but she wouldn't tell him if he was or not. He was trying hard not to let her know his feelings toward her, though Katherine already knew because of the almost kiss the night before.  
  
"Mrs. Comstock, have you had breakfast yet?" he asked.  
  
Katherine shook her head. "No, and I'm sure Ian is hungry too."  
  
Enrique nodded as he stood then helped Katherine up from the bench. "Let's go find Ian and eat together."  
  
The young Irish woman removed her hand from his arm and handed him his jacket. "If you don't mind, I would like to spend time alone with my son."  
  
Hiding his disappointment, Enrique nodded causing his raven black hair to dangle in his eye. He wanted to be with Katherine more than anything, she somehow had gotten under his skin to the point he could only think of her. She had taken over his dreams, all night he saw her face as he slept. The thought that kept coming back to him was he was becoming obsessed with Katherine.  
  
"I will see you later Mr. Morales, thank you once again for taking care of Ian." said Katherine before turning on her heel to search for Ian, wondering where the young boy could be since the other boys he was playing with were playing ball. She walked up to them and asked, "Where is Ian?"  
  
A young boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes replied, "He went with Mr. 'n' Mrs. Straus to eat."  
  
Katherine thanked the child, breathing a sigh of relief that Ian was with someone she knew. Quickly she walked to the dining saloon, stepping inside and letting the heat warm her up before searching the room for Mr. and Mrs. Straus. Soon she spotted the couple listening intently to Ian talking about none other than pirates.  
  
"I see my son hasn't wasted time in telling you his career." Katherine said with a smile as she walked up to the table and sat next to her son.  
  
"Yes it seems we have to watch what ship we decide to travel on," replied Isidor, "otherwise Little Dutchy will steal from us."  
  
"No I wouldn't steal from you guys 'cause you're nice people." said Ian.  
  
The trio laughed at the young boy as a waiter came and asked Katherine if she wanted anything. After the waiter left the table to get some coffee and breakfast for the young woman, Ian looked at his mom and asked, "Am I in trouble?"  
  
"We'll talk later about that." she replied, brushing back his hair.  
  
"Mrs. Comstock if we had known---."  
  
"Oh I'm not mad about him being with you," Katherine interrupted Mr. Straus, "its what happened earlier today."  
  
Ian sat back in his chair and sighed. It seemed to him that lately he was yelled at by Katherine more than anything else, the more he tried to stay out of trouble, the more he got into it somehow. The truth was Ian felt a little guilty about Peter's death because if he weren't sick and had to go to Europe for treatment, his father may still be alive. Peter could have been spending time with his family instead of being in Central Park that day.  
  
The waiter returned with Katherine's order, setting the plate of food in front of her along with the cup of coffee. He then left without a word. Katherine slowly ate her breakfast while continuing to converse with Mr. and Mrs. Straus, glancing at Ian since he suddenly became silent. She didn't want him to think it was a joy for her to scold him, but he had to learn that he was all she had in the world and she couldn't afford to lose him.  
  
"Katherine, why don't you let us take care of Ian for the day," suggested Ida, "you should have some time to yourself."  
  
She swallowed the last bite of her breakfast and shook her head. "No, I need to talk with my son."  
  
"After you talk with him we can take him," stated Isidor, "you look worn out my dear. I insist Ian spends the day with us, after all you deserve time to yourself."  
  
There was no declining the offer. She could see they were insistent on taking Ian for the day. Looking at her son, Katherine said, "You can meet us in an hour at the staircase."  
  
Katherine pushed away from the table, stood, grabbed Ian's hand, and left the dining saloon. She walked in silence, thinking over what she was going to say to Ian, never in seven years did she yell at him so much as she had in the last month. He was never a trouble maker until the death of Peter then Ian turned into a rebellious teenager. He wouldn't tell her things, he would disappear, and at times she suspected him of lying to her.  
  
Opening their cabin door, Katherine drug Ian inside and sat him down on the edge of his bed. She stood over him and said, "We have to talk."  
  
Ian looked down in his lap. When his mother said that, it meant he was in big trouble.  
  
"Ian what is the matter with you? This morning when I saw you gone I was hysterical! I thought you were lost, anything could have happened to you! Thank God Mr. Morales was there."  
  
"Mom I'm sorry." said Ian in an almost whisper.  
  
"You're all I have left in this world," continued Katherine in a softer voice, "If I lost you..."  
  
Unable to finish her sentence, Katherine sat in a chair across from Ian and buried her head in her hands, frustrated. She wasn't at all sure if Ian had a clue what she was going through with his actions and the loss of Peter, he was only seven years old.  
  
"Ian, how can I make you understand that without you, I would have nothing in this world. I would be alone. Is that what you want?"  
  
"No but why didja yell at me? I didn't deserve it."  
  
Katherine stared at him. "Yes you do deserve it. You ran off without even leaving a note!"  
  
"I was with Enrique."  
  
"You weren't with him when you left the room!"  
  
"Dad never yelled at me! I hate this! I hate you!"  
  
A lump formed in her throat and her eyes went wide, her son hated her. She stood slowly and walked to her room, unable to say anything for fear of crying. Sitting on her bed, Katherine closed her eyes, the tears rolling down her cheeks, heartbroken by her son's words. She hoped to never hear those words from Ian but they came without warning, from her seven year old.  
  
In the other room, Ian heard his mother crying and felt guilty. He didn't mean what he said, but he was never yelled at so much. His father usually said boys will be boys and ruffle his hair, then the problem would be forgotten. For some reason his mother couldn't leave things alone, it was like he couldn't do anything to please her, she expected so much from him. She wanted him to be by her at all times, it was like he couldn't do anything until they set foot on the Titanic, he was able to play and be a kid. Then this morning screwed it all up.  
  
He hopped off his bed and went to the door. He wasn't going to miss spending time with the Straus's, they were nice people. Opening the door to the cabin he jumped when he saw Enrique standing there. "Hey Sport, how ya doin'?" said Enrique with a smile.  
  
Ian looked at the floor as he stepped out of the cabin past the gentleman. "Mom's in her room. I gotta go."  
  
Before Enrique could ask, Ian quickly left to meet the Straus's at the staircase. He didn't want to be there when Katherine told Enrique what happened, though he had a feeling the Spaniard would talk with him about it later, if his mother talked about the incident at all. I was hopin' bein' on this ship would be fun, so far it ain't.  
  
+  
  
Coming up - What's going to happen between Ian and Katherine? And what about Enrique's feelings for Katherine? 


	4. Chapter Four

Enrique was confused by Ian's attitude, it was like he was trying to hide something. He glanced in the Comstock cabin through the still open door, unsure if he should go inside to see if Katherine was all right since she wasn't expecting him. Just as he was about to leave he heard sobbing, so he knocked on the door and said, "Katherine? It's Enrique."  
  
Katherine jumped when she heard Enrique's voice, the last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry once again. Quickly she dried her eyes and face, though she knew the redness in her eyes would tell him she had been crying. She stood and walked to a mirror to make sure she was presentable, then walked out to greet Enrique.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm intruding but I thought I should check on you after Ian rushed out of here." he explained, not calling attention to the visible fact that she had been crying.  
  
"Oh, he already left to meet the Straus's." she said, looking around the room.  
  
Enrique watched her with great interest. Something was bothering her, it looked as though she wanted to talk about it but didn't want to bother him with whatever it was. He walked up to Katherine, lifted her head so she was looking at him and asked, "Why won't ya let me help you?"  
  
She looked at him for a long time, thinking of an answer but couldn't come up with a good one. He knew Peter, that was a good reason to trust him. Could it be she was still afraid of starting another relationship so soon?  
  
"Katherine?"  
  
Releasing a painful breath Katherine, in a shaky voice, said, "He hates me. My son hates me."  
  
"What?" he asked in a soft voice though it was obvious he was shocked.  
  
Katherine explained to Enrique the events that led up to the present, tears running down her cheeks when she repeated Ian's painful words. Seeing the pain she was in, Enrique became bold and put his arms around her as he did the night before. He placed a hand behind her head and gently pushed it against his chest then rocked her gently as she cried.  
  
"What have I done wrong? I tried so hard to keep this from happening."  
  
"Shh," he comforted, "he's confused, still takin' in the fact that Peter will no longer be there physically."  
  
He tried to remember back to when his own parents died. Henry Kloppman didn't tell him until he fully recovered from the sickness that took his parents, the news was devastating to the young boy. The way he dealt with it was to stay silent, for a long time he didn't talk to anyone until he was ready to accept the fact that his parents were no longer a part of his life. One thing Kloppman never told Enrique, he had a feeling the boy never accepted the fact his parents were gone forever and that's why he was so shy.  
  
"Enrique, my son told me he hated me," she said, gently pulling away from him, "I never imagined Ian would say such a thing."  
  
"I can talk with him if you like."  
  
"No. As much as I hate to do so, I have to learn to discipline him."  
  
Enrique placed a hand on hers, taking a moment to feel how soft it was. She seemed to delicate and at the same time she was strong. Katherine looked down at his hand, it was so dark compared to hers.  
  
"Señora Comstock, I'll do all I can fer Peter's family, you know that," he took a deep breath and ran his other hand through his raven black hair, "an' I have a feelin' he wouldn't want you to be a widow."  
  
Katherine's eyes went wide and she stood, quickly leaving the bedroom. She was afraid this would happen, Enrique was asking to replace Peter after knowing her and Ian only a day. She did like him but she still loved Peter with all her heart and couldn't let him go.  
  
"Mr. Morales, I think you should leave." she said softly, leaning against the bedroom door frame.  
  
Standing to his feet, Enrique mentally kicked himself. He spoke too soon. Now he knew Katherine would never talk to him because he scared her with his comment. He walked past her, thinking it best if he didn't say anything to her, as he closed the cabin door he could hear soft sobbing.  
  
Enrique shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked through the halls to the outside deck. Why? he thought to himself Why did I have to mess things up like that?  
  
"Hey there Morales, what's wrong with you?"  
  
He looked up suddenly to see Mrs. Margret Brown, one of the more famous passengers on the ship, along with John Jacob Astor. He heard many refer to her as 'new money'.  
  
"Cat got yer tongue?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Uh no Señora Brown. I was just thinking to myself." he replied before bowing to her.  
  
"No reason to be formal, call me Molly," she smiled as she hooked arms with Enrique, "now what does a looker like you have to think about?"  
  
In just the few seconds he knew Molly, Enrique found he liked her. She didn't seem to care about what others thought about her behavior, like the other first class passengers did. She also seemed very friendly and someone he could confide in.  
  
"I kind of messed up with a certain young lady." he told her.  
  
"Ah, Katherine Comstock," she chuckled when Enrique stared at her, surprised, "I've been watching you with her. So what happened?"  
  
Enrique told Molly the mistake he made by pretty much proposing to Katherine. Molly listened with great interest, her heart going out to him because she could see he loved Katherine as well as her son Ian. The problem was he didn't know how to let Katherine know how he felt about her.  
  
"Son, I'm gonna help you get this girl. I know she just lost her husband, but I also know every woman needs a man in her life."  
  
"But Molly, her husband was my best friend," he sighed, "plus I just met her yesterday."  
  
Molly stopped and poked him in the chest. "Don't you give up on her. I've seen how she looks at you. Just be there for her while she mourns the death of her husband, be there for that son of hers too. He'll need a father figure around."  
  
He gave her a confused look. What was she trying to do, torture him? The more he was with Katherine he wanted more than anything to tell her how much he loved her. Molly gave him a smile and said, "Walk with me Morales, we need to talk."  
  
+  
  
Ian walked slowly to the staircase where he was to meet Mr. and Mrs. Straus, his mind was on what he said to his mother. He didn't mean it, but he was tired of getting yelled at. Now he felt terrible that he made his mother cry.  
  
"Ian? Is everything okay?"  
  
Ida grabbed his hand gently as he walked by her and Isidor. She was concerned because for one he was by himself, and he had a different attitude from earlier.  
  
"What's the matter son?" asked Isidor.  
  
Ian sighed. He knew he would have to tell them, it would be better than his mother telling them because she could end up crying, and he couldn't bear to see his mother cry in front of others. Tugging at Ida's hand he led her to a nearby bench and sat down, her on one side and Isidor on the other.  
  
"I did a bad thing," he started, "an' it made Mom cry."  
  
"What could you have done?" asked Isidor, surprised that Ian could do something to upset Katherine.  
  
"Um...she was yellin' at me an' I told her I hated her." explained Ian, looking in his lap so he couldn't see their reaction. He had a feeling they wouldn't want to spend the day with him after hearing such a thing.  
  
"Ian, that's not a reason to say you hate your mother." said Ida, gently and at the same time firmly, "If your father was alive would you say such a thing?"  
  
Ian shook his head as he fought back tears at the mention of his father. He knew Ida was trying to make a point, even if he was only seven years old. He can't take his anger out on his mother, if Peter were alive Ian may never had said that.  
  
"Ian your mother loves you very much," said Isidor, patting the young boy's knee, "she's afraid of losing you."  
  
The young boy nodded and looked up to see Enrique walking with a woman he didn't know. The gentleman glanced over and smiled when he saw Ian, he led Mrs. Brown to the bench and bowed to Ida before shaking hands with Isidor.  
  
"I'd like to introduce Mrs. Brown." said Enrique, gesturing to Molly.  
  
"Please, call me Molly." she said, shaking hands with the Straus's. She pushed Ian's hair back from his eyes and said, "You must be Ian, the pirate to by."  
  
Ian's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Won't you two join us?" Isidor asked Enrique and Molly. He knew all about Mrs. Brown, from being the first woman to run for political office to raising funds to build the Cathedral of Immaculate Conception as well as St. Joseph's Hospital. He applauded her on never giving up on what she wanted to do in life,  
  
"Sure will Straus," said Molly, sitting next to Ida, "what are we talking about?"  
  
"We was talkin' about me." replied Ian, avoiding Enrique's look. He didn't want to admit what he did to his mother to the young gentleman.  
  
"That's a good thing to talk about," said Molly, "since you're quite the responsible young man now. You have to take care of your mother."  
  
"I do?" the young boy asked, looking at Mrs. Brown with wide eyes.  
  
"Of course, who else is there?"  
  
Ian looked at Enrique who was standing next to the bench, running a hand through his floppy black hair. The young boy adored his father's best friend and wanted to continue seeing him once they reached New York. He then realized he needed to act quickly and get his mother together with Enrique.  
  
"Oh Isidor, weren't you going to meet with Mr. Astor today?" asked Ida.  
  
Mr. Straus looked at his watch and stood. "You're right my dear, I will see you once I am done."  
  
"Might I join you Señor Straus?" asked Enrique, standing straight.  
  
Isidor smiled. "Sure Mr. Morales, I could use the company."  
  
Once the two gentlemen were out of sight, Ian turned to Mrs. Brown and said, "Can you tell my mom to marry Bumlets? Mr. Morales?"  
  
Both Ida and Molly stared at Ian, shocked an at the same time amused by his question.  
  
"Ian, I've done a lot of things in my life," said Molly, "but that's somethin' I can't do."  
  
"Besides," continued Ida, "both you and your mother are dealing with a loss. For your mother, it will take a while for her to deal with it."  
  
"But she liked him."  
  
Mrs. Brown looked at Ida and smiled. "Seems we have a little match maker on our hands."  
  
Mrs. Straus laughed. "Yes it seems we do."  
  
Ian looked over and saw two boys walking to the stairs. He tugged at Ida's sleeve and asked if he could go with them. She nodded and the young boy hopped off the bench to go have fun.  
  
"I'd take that boy if I could." said Molly as she watched Ian leave.  
  
"Mrs. Comstock is lucky to have a son that loves her so much." stated Mrs. Straus.  
  
A smile appeared on Molly's face. "He's not the only young man that loves her."  
  
Nodding, Ida said, "Yes I know, and Ian adores him."  
  
"Ida, I think we need to give those two a little push. They are perfect for each other."  
  
"I agree, but what about the death of Mr. Comstock? Katherine is taking it very hard."  
  
Molly sat back and sighed. After talking with Enrique she could tell how much he loved Katherine and Ian, not many young men were like that. Learning that, she felt she had to bring the two together. She kept forgetting about the recent death of Katherine's husband.  
  
"We can still try," suggested Ida, "that way Katherine has someone to talk with that knew her husband, and Mr. Morales won't go crazy."  
  
"He already is crazy," replied Molly with a smile, "crazy for Katherine."  
  
+  
  
"I must tell you, I was surprised you didn't stay with Ian."  
  
"I'm still recovering from playing with him and his friends yesterday."  
  
Isidor chuckled at Enrique's comment as they walked to the dining saloon to meet with John Jacob Astor. He found the young Spaniard very enjoyable as he spent more time with him.  
  
"You've done so much for that boy, and I don't believe it's because he is the son of your best friend."  
  
Enrique turned and looked at Isidor through one dark brown eye, the other was covered by his hair. "Señor Straus, he is so much like his father and he wants to be just like his father. I'm the only one here who knew Peter at that age."  
  
"Or you could be using the boy to get closer to his mother."  
  
Both gentlemen turned to see Mr. Astor walking up behind them. Enrique glared at him and said, "Yer the last person I expected to hear that from."  
  
"Why do you say that Mr. Morales?"  
  
"Because of your dear little wife. Your dear pregnant little wife," replied Enrique, glaring hard at him, "Tell me, how much younger is she than you?"  
  
Mr. Astor stepped back and pointed a finger at Enrique. "You better watch it. I don't think you know who you are dealing with."  
  
"I notice with all that money, you can't pay people to quit talking about you."  
  
Isidor stood off to the side and watched with amusement. He saw fear in Mr. Astor's eyes, knowing that it had to do with the fact that the rich man had met his match. Enrique didn't care if the man had money or not, he was going to speak his mind.  
  
"I've had enough from you young man," Mr. Astor turned to Isidor, "Shall we go?"  
  
Mr. Straus smiled at the rich gentleman and replied, "I believe our meeting is over. Good day." 


	5. Chapter Five

The dining saloon was the least crowded around two o'clock, there was one table that was very active. Mr. and Mrs. Straus were talking with Mrs. Brown about Enrique and Katherine and what should be done to bring the two together. They kept in mind Katherine's loss as well as Ian's feelings.  
  
"That boy already loves Mr. Morales like a father," said Ida, "he even asked Mrs. Brown to ask him to marry his mother."  
  
"Yes dear but the boy adores him because he knew Mr. Comstock," replied Isidor, "right now that's what the boy needs and wants."  
  
Mrs. Brown leaned forward in her chair and rested her elbows on the table. "You both have the right idea, but let's focus on Kate since she's a part of this too."  
  
"She has shown interest in Mr. Morales but she is still deeply in love with her late husband." Stated Ida.  
  
"Maybe she's showin' interest in Morales for the same reason Ian is." Mrs. Brown said with a smile. Both Mr. and Mrs. Straus looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"I can tell you one thing," said Molly, picking up her teacup and pointing it to the entrance of the dining saloon, "Morales is doing his best with Ian."  
  
Enrique stepped inside with Ian, both looked tired though Ian had the biggest grin on his face. He just had a lesson in sword fighting from Enrique, he was closer to becoming a pirate like his father. As for Enrique, he was finding out that he was out of shape, but at least he remembered his fencing skills.  
  
"So Ian, what're you gonna eat?" asked Enrique as he sat at an empty table with Ian.  
  
"Somethin' good." Answered the young boy as he sat across from Enrique.  
  
Once a waiter came to the table Enrique ordered for the both of them then sat back in his chair, exhausted. He pushed his hair out of his dark brown eyes and glanced around the room, noticing the two girls from the day before who flirted with him. Funny they didn't seem interested in him now that he had a young boy with him. It was just as well, he wasn't interested in them.  
  
"Hey Bumlets," said Ian, causing Enrique to look at the boy. He didn't mind that Ian called him by his old nickname, "you like my mom, huh?"  
  
Enrique practically choked on his drink when he heard the question. He looked at Ian and asked, "What brought on that question?"  
  
Ian looked down in his lap and said, "She's really sad 'cause of what happened at home but you make her smile so I was just wonderin'."  
  
It was obvious to Enrique what Ian was trying to do, bring him and Katherine together. The problem was the boy didn't know what happened earlier that morning. Enrique's attempted proposal may have ruined any chance he had with the young widow.  
  
"An' she hates me now 'cause I told her I hated her." Continued Ian. He told Enrique what he said to Katherine and got a lecture from the gentleman, only it didn't seem like a lecture.  
  
"Now let's get one thing straight," said Enrique, sitting up tall in his chair, "yer mother could never hate you, no matter what was said. She loves you very much."  
  
"But I---."  
  
"No buts Ian." Enrique interrupted in a firm tone, surprising himself. He was acting like a father to Ian already, there was something wrong with that since he met the boy the day before.  
  
"Could you marry her so then you'd be my dad?"  
  
Enrique's eyes went wide as he stared at Ian. That comment came so unexpected that the Spanish gentleman had no idea how to react. Could it be the boy wanted a father in his life that he was ready to replace Peter right away? Something really didn't seem right about that, despite his feelings for Katherine.  
  
"Ian, I can't ask yer mom to marry me, we don't know each other that well, just through your father."  
  
"But don'cha love her?" asked Ian, pushing his dark blonde hair from his eyes.  
  
"Yer too young to be talkin' about this kind of thing." Replied Enrique, looking around the room nervously and catching Mrs. Brown's eye. She smiled and stood, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Straus to bail Enrique out of trouble. " Well if it isn't Morales and his pirate in training." She said as she sat with Enrique and Ian.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Brown," said Ian, playing with a fork, "I know how to sword fight now."  
  
"After just one lesson?" she asked with a smile, glancing at Enrique.  
  
"There's still a lot he needs to learn." Said Enrique.  
  
Ian pouted as their order arrived. He didn't want anyone to know he still had much to learn, he wanted everyone to see him as a pirate. Enrique was making it difficult though.  
  
"So what are you two talkin' about? Secret pirate business?"  
  
"No we were talkin' about my mom," replied Ian, "Bumlets won't marry her."  
  
Mrs. Brown could see from the defeated look on Enrique's face that he wasn't getting through to Ian. Just from talking with Enrique earlier that day she knew he was trying everything to respect Katherine's feelings. Especially after the mistake he made that morning.  
  
"Ian, these things take time. Plus I think the only reason you two are so comfortable with me is because I knew yer father." Enrique explained.  
  
"But if you marry her then I would've fixed what I did."  
  
Mrs. Brown and Enrique stared at each other then looked back at Ian. Molly took his hand and pulled the boy into her lap then asked, "Am I to believe you think you're to blame for your father's death?"  
  
Ian bit his lip and nodded before snuggling into Molly and crying softly. It was all starting to make sense to Enrique and Molly why Ian was so intent on bringing his mother and Enrique together. Standing to his feet, Enrique decided to go talk with Katherine about what transpired during her absence.  
  
"Careful what you say to her," said Molly while comforting Ian, "don't let your feelings get in the way."  
  
Enrique nodded, taking her words into great consideration. He wanted Katherine to know what Ian was up to and why, he just had to make sure it had nothing to do with what he said to her. She had to know that her son felt guilty for the death of Peter.  
  
He knocked on her cabin door, coming to it sooner than he expected. The door opened to reveal Katherine, more beautiful than Enrique ever imagined. Her powder blue gown hugged her slim figure and came off her shoulders, her perfect shoulders. Around her neck hung a gold locket, Enrique had a feeling Peter's picture was inside. She wore her hair down, dark brown locks cascading down her back and shoulders, ending halfway down her back.  
  
"Can I help you Mr. Morales?" she asked, her voice flat.  
  
"Mrs. Comstock, there's something you need to know."  
  
Katherine heaved a sigh as she moved aside to let him into the cabin. She really didn't want to see him after his attempted proposal, but she wasn't going to push him away without an explanation from him. She sat down in a richly decorated chair and looked at him. "What is it that I need to know?"  
  
Enrique sat next to her, the scent of her perfume overtaking his senses. He took a deep breath and said, "Yer son blames himself for the death of Peter."  
  
Katherine sucked in her breath and stared at Enrique with wide eyes. "How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know. Right now he's with Mrs. Brown, crying his heart out. The only reason we know is Ian kept pushing me to ask you to marry me."  
  
She gave him an unsure look. "Why would Ian ask you that?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd believe me," Enrique said with a sigh, "you can ask Mrs. Brown or even the Straus's about it."  
  
Katherine stood and paced the floor. What was her son thinking? He was only seven years old, what the heck was he doing pairing her up with Enrique? Her first impulse was to not believe Enrique, he could be trying to get close to her once again. There was something about the way he was acting though that told Katherine what he was saying really was the truth.  
  
"Why would my son ask you such a thing?" she asked, standing in the middle of the room. Just the sight of her made Enrique's heart skip a beat.  
  
"He hates to see you sad Katherine, he's trying to fix that." he replied, standing to his feet and walking up to her.  
  
She watched him cautiously, her heart in her throat at just the sight of him. She wasn't going to break down in front of him and run into his arms though every muscle in her body ached to do so. The look in her eyes let Enrique know she still trusted him, just not as much as before.  
  
"Yer lucky to have such a son."  
  
"My son thinks he killed his father." she replied flatly.  
  
"Did you ever talk to him? Or are you too wrapped up in yourself?" asked Enrique, crossing his arms in front of him and looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I beg your pardon?!" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Ian's a great kid who's trying to make his mother happy," he said calmly then pointed a finger at Katherine, "because you haven't given him the chance to talk! That boy just wants to talk about his father, have you given him that chance? Once you're happy, maybe then he can have a chance to mourn his father!"  
  
"For your---."  
  
"Everyone has to sympathize with you, all attention goes to you. You're not the only one that lost someone, Ian lost his father!"  
  
"Yes I know---."  
  
"Do you?! Every time I'm with him all he does is talk about Peter, memories that he has, he even asks what memories I have! But you wouldn't know that Se(ora Comstock because you're too involved with yourself!"  
  
Katherine stared at him with wide eyes, a deep crimson set in her cheeks. There was no telling if it was from anger or embarrassment. She moved toward Enrique to say something but he stepped back and put his hands up.  
  
"Until you start acting like a mother to Ian, I don't want to speak with you," he turned and walked to the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see how my best friend's son is doing."  
  
She jumped when he slammed the door behind him. It was outrageous the things he said to her, there was no excuse for it at all.  
  
"He doesn't have children. He doesn't know what I have to go through." she said to herself in a frustrated tone as she sat down in a chair and played with a strand of her hair.  
  
Let it be known that Katherine was a stubborn young woman, if it wasn't already obvious. She had it in her head that she was a good mother because she did everything she could for Ian and he seemed happy. There was never any question about her role as a mother, people never said a bad thing about the way she and Peter brought up their son, that is until Enrique brought it up. It was really eating at Katherine now.  
  
She knew Ian was devastated by Peter's death and did all she could for him, giving him space and letting him cry, as well as let him hide and be on his own. Never was there a time when he acted like he wanted to talk with her about his father, none that she could see. Maybe it was true, she was so absorbed in herself that she didn't pay full attention to Ian, he was going through the same thing she was but it was worse for him because it was his father, his daddy.  
  
When Katherine lived in Ireland as a child, her father was murdered in front of her by a drunk who didn't want to pay for his drink. Her father owned a small pub in the village they lived in, he always talked about moving to America to give his daughter a better life, only when she stepped off the boat and into New York City it wasn't a better life for her because she didn't have her father with her. Now she had another death in her life, this time was different because she had to help another get through the same loss, her son Ian.  
  
+  
  
Wow, Will Enrique and Katherine make up? And what about Ian? More to come soon. 


	6. Chapter Six

Katherine stood in front of her mirror, making sure she was presentable for dinner. After her encounter with Enrique she was given a message that she join Mrs. Brown at dinner, by request of Ian. At the mention of her son in the note she started to doubt herself as a mother, mainly because of what Enrique said to her. She wasn't being fair to her son, spending more time taking care of herself than him, he was in this tragedy with her.  
  
Grabbing a shawl, she wrapped it around her exposed shoulders then left the cabin to meet up with Mrs. Brown and her son Ian. Walking through the hallway maze Katherine wondered if Enrique would ever talk to her after his outburst, she didn't want to lose his friendship because he was so kind and caring to Ian, many young men wouldn't think twice of her once they found out she had a son. One may think Enrique was warming up to Ian because of the friendship he had with Peter, but Katherine didn't think so. In her mind he made a connection with the boy right away, one that she couldn't explain but knew it had nothing to do with Peter.  
  
She stepped into the dining saloon and searched the crowd for Mrs. Brown and Ian. She craned her neck, searching right and left as she walked around the room, finally spotting her son standing next to the seated Mrs. Brown, showing her fencing moves. Walking up to the table she noticed that Enrique was sitting with them, her heart leaping into her throat.  
  
"Ah, Kate," said Mrs. Brown with a smile as Enrique stood out of courtesy, "I was starting to wonder if you were going to join us."  
  
Ian turned and smiled at his mother, wrapping his arms around her legs in a hug as he looked up at her. "You look pretty Mom."  
  
Katherine smiled at her son. "Do I really deserve such compliments from a pirate?"  
  
"Yeah, 'cause this pirate loves you."  
  
She knelt down and hugged him close, choking back tears. It was just that morning he said he hated her, she was so happy to hear that he didn't, that he only said it out of anger. She let him go and brushed his hair back as he said, "I'm sorry Mom, fer what I said."  
  
She smiled warmly at him. "I know Ian, I wasn't fair to you, I am to blame as well."  
  
Ian shook his head, his hair falling back into his face. "No, I'm bad 'cause I'm a pirate."  
  
Katherine laughed as she stood then joined Mrs. Brown and Enrique at the table, trying to avoid his gaze. He knew she took what he said to heart, he could see it in that brief moment. That was all he wanted, now he needed to patch things up with her which he was intending to do after dinner.  
  
As the evening wore on, Ian told Katherine about his day with Mrs. Brown, Enrique, and the Straus's as well as his exploration of the oceanliner with his friends. Katherine listened with great interest, her son would use facial expressions like Peter used to do when he told stories to Ian. She never realized how much of Peter was in Ian until that moment.  
  
"Mrs. Comstock," said Enrique after staying silent most of the time, "would you be willing to go for a walk with me?"  
  
"As much as I would love to, Ian and I---."  
  
"Can I stay with Mrs. Brown some more?" Ian asked quickly, he wasn't going to let the chance slip by of his mother and Enrique becoming closer.  
  
Katherine looked at her son in surprise then looked at Mrs. Brown. "Is that all right with you?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course, I need a pirate's protection for a while longer."  
  
Enrique stood and helped Katherine up then led her out of the dining saloon. He stepped out into the cold night air as a light breeze picked up, combing Katherine's long dark hair. He led her to the edge and leaned against it before rummaging through his pockets for a cigarette.  
  
"Mr. Morales, what you said to me today showed me how unfair I was being to my son." She said, looking out to the horizon.  
  
"That's what I was going for," He replied, sticking a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it, "true I don't have children but I've dealt with the same things he has."  
  
Katherine looked at him, taking a moment to really look at him. She was already drawn to his floppy black hair as it dangled once again in his brown eyes, her eyes wandered to his muscular body which was hidden by his tuxedo but she knew it was there, from the times he held her in his arms, his strong protective arms. Suddenly she looked away, not liking the thoughts she was getting.  
  
"Somethin' wrong?" he asked, noticing her looks.  
  
She shook her head. "No, why do you ask?"  
  
He smiled at her, causing her to blush. That was another feature she was attracted to.  
  
"Pardon me for bein' so forward but you are cute when you blush."  
  
"Mr. Morales please, you're embarrassing me."  
  
He smiled again as he puffed on his cigarette, unsure of what he was going to talk with her about. He had it recited earlier now suddenly he couldn't tell her what he rehearsed. She could sense he wanted to tell her something so she grabbed his rough hand with her soft dainty hand and looked into his eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything."  
  
Something about the way she said it caused him to take a deep breath and say, "Mrs. Comstock, earlier today I made a terrible attempt to propose to you. I know it was the wrong thing to do but I have to confess that I let my true feelings fer you show at that moment. I don't know why or how but I am in love with you," he ran his fingers gently through her hair, "I know that's the last thing you want to hear after what happened to Peter, but it has to be known, I can't keep it in any longer.  
  
Katherine stared at him with wide eyes. In some ways she was expecting this to happen, so why was it so shocking to her? She was still very much in love with her late husband, but she was very attracted to Enrique, was she committing some sort of sin? She was suddenly very confused. Enrique could see she wasn't sure about what he said to her, he leaned forward so his lips were just an inch from hers and whispered, "Would you permit me to kiss you, Mrs. Comstock?"  
  
Her heart raced, she wanted more than anything to be in his arms again, to feel safe. She thought it over for a long time, wondering what the harm would be in letting him kiss her. Finally she whispered back, "Yes Mr. Morales."  
  
His lips touched hers softly causing her every sense to become consumed with him. She missed the love of a man since she left Peter to take care of Ian's health in Europe, though she hoped it would be Peter again but Enrique was the best substitute. He slowly wrapped his arms around her slim waist, in return her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, her fingers beginning to stroke his hair. Both were content, lost in each other's arms and emotions. When Enrique slowly pulled away, it was too soon for Katherine, she never wanted that feeling to leave.  
  
"Katherine, when we get to New York, can I see more of you?" he whispered, caressing her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"I would be heartbroken if you didn't."  
  
Enrique smiled slightly before leaning forward and kissing her gently once again.  
  
~  
  
In the shadows, Ian and Mrs. Brown watched Enrique and Katherine, both with big smiles on their faces.  
  
"We did it huh Molly," said Ian, "he's gonna marry Mom now."  
  
She chuckled. "Yes, you might be getting a new dad."  
  
Ian smiled. "Dad would've approved 'cause he trusted Bumlets, an' if he's mean to Mom, Dad might come an' haunt him forever."  
  
Mrs. Brown laughed as she took him inside. "Yes, the pirate's curse. Morales needs to watch out for that."  
  
"I'll remind him."  
  
Usually Mrs. Brown stayed out of other people's affairs when it seemed as though nothing could be done to help them, the situation with Enrique and Katherine had to be pushed. Too many times she saw young widows pine away for love once again but no man would take the responsibility of a dead man's child or children, Katherine was lucky to find Enrique who quickly became fond of Ian. It was as if they were brought together by Peter from heaven.  
  
"Molly?"  
  
"What is it Ian?"  
  
"Does this make up fer what I did?"  
  
She looked at him funny then shook her head. "Ian honey, how many times do I have to tell you, it isn't your fault that your father was killed. There are just bad people in the world that don't care about the lives of others. Ok?"  
  
Ian could be just as stubborn as his mother. "But if we were home he would've been with us."  
  
"And what if that day you all decided to go for a walk and your mother was shot? Or even you?"  
  
It was starting to sink in Ian's young mind what she was trying to tell him, what she had been telling him all day. He wasn't the reason for his father's death, it was just something that happened unexpectedly. He looked up at her and said, "At least Mom'll be happy again."  
  
She smiled at him as she walked him to his cabin to put him to bed and wait for Katherine to return. She had a feeling that would be a while.  
  
+  
  
Smooth Enrique! lol, so what's gonna happen to these two young lovers now? 


	7. Chapter Seven

Ian rubbed his eyes as he woke up to his mother shaking him out of his peaceful sleep. He watched as Katherine got ready for Sunday Church services, singing an old Irish tune, something she hadn't done for a long time. Slipping out of bed he walked up to his mom and asked, "How come yer so happy?"  
  
Katherine looked down at her son and hugged him tightly. "I don't know Ian, it could be that last night I had the most wonderful time with Mr. Morales."  
  
He smiled, remembering what he saw with Mrs. Brown. "Are we gonna see him at church service?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, but you need to hurry up and get ready. We have to be there in half an hour."  
  
Ian walked to the closet and pulled out his best clothes and put them on, all the while thinking about his mother and Enrique Morales. He wondered what went on after he and Mrs. Brown left them, did they share stories about Peter? Or did they kiss all night? Just thinking about that made Ian make a funny face.  
  
"What's that face for?" asked Katherine, finishing putting her hair up and checking her make-up.  
  
"Nothin', just thinkin'." replied Ian as he put his shoes on. He hopped off his bed and walked to the mirror, grabbing a brush and ran it through his dark blonde hair, only to have it fall back. He had the same hair his father had.  
  
Katherine watched her son finish getting ready, all the while her mind filled with what happened the night before. She and Enrique walked slowly on deck, not talking about anything, after what happened between them they didn't want to ruin the moment with words. One thing that was still eating at her though was the fact that she was in love with Enrique when her late husband had only been dead a month. She was happy with Enrique but there was still the thought that she was doing something wrong.  
  
"I'm ready Mom." said Ian, tugging at her hand.  
  
Together they walked through the halls to chapel where many other first class passengers were going for Sunday services. Katherine waved to Mrs. Brown while Ian searched for Enrique, soon running to the Spanish gentleman when he saw him.  
  
"Hola Señor Ian, how are you this morning?" asked Enrique as he ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
"I'm good," Ian replied then grinned, "Don't my mom look pretty?"  
  
Enrique laughed as he walked up to Katherine, took her hand and kissed the back of it. "That she does, as always."  
  
Katherine blushed and smiled. "Well thank you Mr. Morales."  
  
The trio walked into the chapel just as everyone was getting ready to start singing hymns. As he sang, Enrique's mind was on Katherine. He knew she was holding back because of Peter, the last thing he wanted was try and make her forget her late husband. He mainly wanted her to know how he felt about her, that he would do anything for her and Ian, if they never ended up together, at least they had the friendship.  
  
~  
  
After services, Katherine walked out with Enrique, Ian, and Mrs. Brown. As the two young men talked about "pirate stuff", Molly asked Katherine questions about her feelings on Enrique.  
  
"I don't know what to think Molly. I have strong feelings for Mr. Morales, but I feel like I'm committing some sort of sin." Katherine answered truthfully.  
  
Mrs. Brown smiled warmly. "Kate, there's nothin' wrong with falling in love with Morales, you've got so much in common. You both know Peter, and you both love Ian very much. How many other young men would spend so much time with another man's child?"  
  
Katherine nodded. "I know, he's been wonderful with Ian, and Ian adores him so much. I just can't shake the feeling."  
  
"Honey, you've got to get rid of that feeling. You want the love of a man, and I hate to say it but you're not gonna get it from Peter."  
  
Staring at Molly, Katherine was shocked she said it. Though what she said made perfect sense, she would never find another man like Enrique, she couldn't let him go. She decided at that moment she would do more to pursue her feelings towards Enrique.  
  
"Kate, when we get into New York, you do everything you can to keep in touch with that man, I'll even do everything to help in that. I don't want to see you two end up apart, for your sake and Ian's" said Molly as they walked into the dining saloon and sat at an empty table.  
  
"I intend to, I did last night when he kissed me." she said, blushing.  
  
A smile appeared on Molly's lips. "What's so embarrassing about kissing a good lookin' young man? If I were your age I'd be kissin' him."  
  
Katherine laughed and looked up to see Ian pulling Enrique through the room to their table. Enrique smiled and bowed at the two young ladies then sat down.  
  
"Well Morales, get any pirate practice in before lunch?" asked Molly with a laugh.  
  
"No, he kept sayin' after we eat." said Ian, looking and sounding very frustrated.  
  
"Well Ian, he is the teacher after all," said Katherine, "he knows what's best for his pupil."  
  
Enrique chuckled as he took Katherine's hand and kissed the back of it. She started to say something about the gesture when she remembered that she wasn't going to try to push him away anymore. She smiled as she gently withdrew her hand and glanced at Mrs. Brown, Molly saw the whole thing and chuckled.  
  
"Can we eat now so that we can practice bein' pirates again?" Ian asked, watching the adults.  
  
"Of course Ian," replied Molly, "you sure have the impatience of a pirate."  
  
Ian grinned and sat tall. "That's 'cause I am a pirate."  
  
"Pirate in training." said Enrique as he rummaged through his pockets for a cigarette then stopped. He remembered that Katherine didn't like others to smoke around her son.  
  
"Now here is a happy bunch of people," said Captain Smith, who took time to visit with the passengers. He shook hands with Enrique then bowed to the two women, finally he shook hands with Ian who told him to be careful because he was a pirate. Enrique corrected him and said that he was a pirate in training.  
  
"Excuse my son Captain Smith," said Katherine, poking the boy in the side, "he does tend to get excited about certain things."  
  
"Perfectly all right Mrs. Comstock, all children are like that." he said with a smile.  
  
"Can you join us Smith?" asked Molly, "Or do you need to make appearances to other passengers.  
  
He laughed. "A captain's work is never done. I will see you later."  
  
As the captain left, a waiter came to the table and took the orders of everyone. When he left, Molly turned to Enrique and asked, "So why are you headin' back to America Morales? I don't think you ever told me."  
  
He shrugged. "Just thought it was time to see some of my old newsboy buddies. Most of them kept in touch through letters, like Peter. I heard Jack's doin' pretty good these days."  
  
"Uncle Jack?" asked Ian, looking at Enrique.  
  
"Yeah, Jack Kelly. Last I heard he was thinkin' of marryin' a dancer from Irvin' Hall. Though its not called Irvin' Hall anymore." replied Enrique.  
  
Katherine nodded. "Yes, he's been seeing this young woman for a long time now, almost two years now. He came by the house and asked Peter for advice."  
  
Ian tapped Katherine on the arm and said, "Tell him about Conlon."  
  
Enrique chuckled. "Don't bother, I've heard about him and his gang. He and his Brooklyn Boys are terrorizing Brooklyn, making sure Brooklyn 'stays clean', at all costs."  
  
Molly laughed. "I see what kind of people you used to spend time with Morales."  
  
"We grew up together, all of us were newsies. After the strike in 1899 most of us sold fer another year and then went our separate ways. I came to Spain 'cause I got word that I had family. I reunited with my uncle, the first person I wrote to was Peter, or Dutchy as I knew him back then."  
  
Ian smiled. "Dad had a funny nickname."  
  
Enrique smirked. "He told me yours."  
  
"But you won't say it 'cause your nice."  
  
Soon their meals came and they spent the lunch hour laughing and joking with each other, mainly listening to Ian talk about his father and Enrique talk about his days as a newsboy. Once they were finished eating, Ian jumped up and tugged Enrique's arm. "C'mon Bumlets, we got work to do, you gotta teach more pirate things."  
  
Enrique chuckled and said, "Adios ladies, it seems I've got work to do."  
  
Molly watched them leave then turned to Katherine. "Kate, I'm warnin' you, if you let that boy go I may have to sue you for being so stupid."  
  
Katherine smiled and said, "Mrs. Brown, you don't have to worry. I find myself falling more and more in love with him."  
  
"See? You're getting smarter by the second." stated Molly, smiling as she sat back in her chair. She knew Katherine was confused about the relationship since she was still coping with Peter's death, but she was very lucky to have found Enrique because of the fact that he cared for her and Ian, and it was obvious he wasn't interested because of their relationship with his old friend.  
  
"Mrs. Brown, don't you think it strange how fast this is going? This whole thing between me and Mr. Morales."  
  
Molly shook her head. "No, I believe that when you find that special someone, things will go as fast as they should. How did it go for you and Peter?"  
  
"Almost the exact. We saw each other and that was it. We didn't marry until we knew each other for a while." answered Katherine.  
  
"Kate, if you marry Morales, I think it will be the best thing you could ever do for Ian. He follows the Spaniard like a puppy."  
  
Katherine chuckled at the thought. It reminded her so much of Les and Jack, even after the strike the young boy would follow Jack around all the time. The thought of marriage to Enrique had a nice ring to it, but it would take time, and she wondered how long he was willing to wait for her.  
  
+  
  
We're gettin' close to that fateful event, what's gonna happen??? 


	8. Chapter Eight

The sun was setting as Katherine and Enrique walked the deck in the cool April weather. Katherine was doing her best to take the advice of Mrs. Brown and pursue a relationship with Mr. Morales, after all he was on her mind every minute.  
  
"Ian is so energetic, I don't know how you put up with him." stated Enrique. He worked with the boy earlier that day for two hours and had to quit because he was getting tired.  
  
Katherine smiled. "I wonder how I'm able sometimes."  
  
"I'm sure Peter didn't help dat at all." he said with a chuckle.  
  
For some reason the mention of Peter formed a lump in Katherine's throat. She did her best to hide it but Enrique could see the pain in her eyes. He put his arms around her shoulders and let her cry on his expensive dinner jacket, soothing her with his gentle voice. People passing thought it indecent for the two young people to be in each other's arms when they weren't even married.  
  
"Katherine, how are you going to support yourself now?" he asked, knowing that there was not going to be any money coming in for her now that Peter was gone.  
  
She moved away, her make-up smeared by her tears. As Enrique fixed her face she replied, "Wallace has been kind enough to let us stay with him. All our things have already been moved to his mansion."  
  
"Wallace?"  
  
"You would remember his as," she thought for a moment, trying to remember his nickname, "Spot. Spot Conlon."  
  
Enrique smiled slowly. The once Brooklyn newsie leader never let his real name be known, at it was obvious why. Katherine sighed and said, "He goes by Conlon, I always forget."  
  
"Good thing he doesn't go by Wallace." Enrique said with a chuckle.  
  
"He told me his parents were fascinated by Scotland's history, so they named him after William Wallace." Katherine explained.  
  
He nodded his head, though his mind was on another point, Spot Conlon. He was never a close friend to Peter though they did get along, so why was he caring for the widow and her son? The truth was Enrique couldn't see Spot Conlon caring for another man's son, he could see him caring for Katherine since she was an available young woman.  
  
"Mr. Morales, how long will you be staying in New York?" she asked as the stars began to appear in the sky.  
  
"I don't think Ian will let me go back to Spain." answered Enrique, scratching the back of his head and smiling.  
  
Katherine gasped. "I left Ian with Mrs. Brown. I should go get him and put him to bed."  
  
Together Katherine and Enrique stepped out of the cold night air and headed for Mrs. Brown's cabin. Many watched as they walked together, whispering to each other over how scandalous it was that Katherine find another man so soon after the death of her husband. Coming to the cabin door, Katherine knocked and waited. The door creaked open to reveal Molly Brown.  
  
"I lost track of time, I'm so sorry." said Katherine.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Kate," said Molly with a smile, "he was just telling me stories of his father."  
  
Ian stepped out of the cabin and hugged his mother. "Did you kiss him again?"  
  
Katherine's jaw dropped as both Enrique and Molly laughed. She stared at Ian for a moment then turned to Molly and said, "Thank you for taking care of him."  
  
"Bring him around any time." she replied, ruffling the boy's hair.  
  
They said good-night to each other then Katherine and Enrique walked to her cabin, Ian leading the way. The boy tried to show he wasn't tired but the truth was he was very tired after the busy day he had playing and running. The first time in a long time he had so much fun.  
  
"Oh I just remembered," said Katherine as she opened the cabin door, "I have a message for the captain from Mrs. Brown. Would you mind staying with Ian Mr. Morales?"  
  
Enrique smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. You should know the answer to that question." The Spanish gentleman stepped into the cabin as Ian sat on his bed and began to remove his shoes. Enrique sat down and looked around the room, he was wondering how to ask the boy about Spot Conlon and what he thought of him.  
  
"Hey Bumlets," said Ian, kicking off his shoes once they were untied, "do you think we could show my best friend how to be a pirate?"  
  
Enrique smiled. "Sure we could. If he's interested."  
  
"I sure wish we were staying with him instead of Conlon," stated the boy as he unbuttoned his shirt, "he's not as fun."  
  
It was the chance he was waiting for. Enrique sat so his elbows rested on his knees and asked, "What do you think of Conlon?"  
  
Ian shrugged. "He's nice to Mom all the time, but he kinda scares me."  
  
"Why?" Enrique wondered if Spot was still carrying his intimidating aura, or if there was just something about him that struck fear in the boy.  
  
"His eyes always watch me like I'm gonna do somethin' bad."  
  
"Did he get along with Peter?"  
  
"Yeah except he got mad when Dad didn't get him a job at the newspaper place."  
  
Enrique raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"  
  
"Conlon wanted a job at the same place as Dad but Dad wouldn't help get him a job," Ian put on his night clothes and got into bed, "he even tried to get Mom to talk to Dad about it."  
  
Thoughts were starting to form in Enrique's mind. He wondered if Peter's killer knew him, if it was an act of revenge that resulted in Peter's murder. Everyone who knew Spot Conlon knew that when he wanted something he would do anything to get it.  
  
"Are you gonna marry my mom?" Ian asked for the fourth time that day.  
  
"Sport we're gonna take it slow and go from there. Yer mother just lost her husband." replied the Spaniard.  
  
The door opened at that moment and Katherine walked into the cabin. "Sorry I took so long, I couldn't find the captain."  
  
Enrique smiled as he stood to his feet. "Not a problem, you know I don't mind spending time with Ian."  
  
Katherine tucked her son in and kissed his forehead. She then left the boy's room with Enrique and sat on the couch.  
  
"Mrs. Comstock, I'm going to leave you for the night I think."  
  
She gave him a look of disappointment. "Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded. "There's some things I need to clear up in my mind."  
  
Before she could stand to escort him out he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'll see myself out. Shall I see you at breakfast?"  
  
"Ian would be angry if we didn't see you there." she replied.  
  
He smiled and left the cabin, his feet taking him to the deck. That was the only place he could think with a clear head, and that's what he needed after talking to Ian. 


	9. Chapter Nine

It was a clear night, the stars were shining brightly and could be seen twinkling. It was as if they were winking at a certain young Spaniard who was sitting on a deck chair smoking his third cigarette in two hours.  
  
Enrique Morales had been deep in thought since he left the Comstock cabin. He didn't want to believe Spot Conlon murdered Peter, but it seemed to fit with what Ian said. It took a while for Enrique to remember the letter he received from Peter concerning Spot wanting a job, Spot knew nothing about the newspaper business but wanted Peter to use their friendship and get him a job. Always being an honest man in everything he did, Peter said no to his friend and told him to research the different jobs there were in the newspaper business and get the job himself.  
  
There was also Katherine. Spot was always known as a player, he hardly ever had the same girl two nights in a row, so why was he coming back to Katherine? She was a married woman. It bothered him that Spot never let his real name be known to any of his friends but he told Katherine, that didn't make sense to him at all.  
  
Standing to his feet, Enrique flicked his cigarette into the sea. He decided to think more about it in the morning. He walked around the ship, taking his time to return to his cabin since he really wasn't that tired and didn't want to retire for the night. While he walked the hallway to his cabin, there was a light jolt under his feet that made him stop. He waited for it to happen again then shrugged and walked into his cabin.  
  
~  
  
Katherine found she was unable to sleep so she found a book and began reading. It was a book Peter had when he was a child, that he brought with him to America. It was written in the Dutch language, he taught her the language and then taught Ian when he was five years old. The book contained folklore from Holland.  
  
Reading only reminded her of what was waiting for her in New York. Spot had made all the funeral arrangements so as soon as she arrived Peter would be put to rest. It was still a shock to her. She closed the book and settled into bed, her mind filled on what could be in store for her in the future.  
  
The words of Molly Brown kept coming back to Katherine, that she had to have male companionship. She knew it was true, but she wanted Peter and nobody else, he was taken from her. Even Enrique couldn't fill that void in her heart and she had a feeling he knew it, that was something that drew her closer to him.  
  
She sighed as she rolled on her side and closed her eyes. There was the thought that morning would come soon, but knowing her luck she wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Too much was on her mind.  
  
~  
  
It was well after midnight when a knock on the door awakened Enrique. He got out of bed and opened the door to reveal a crew member who looked to be about the same age as him.  
  
"Captain's orders Sir," said the young crewman, "you're to put on your lifebelt and come up on deck."  
  
Enrique gave him a puzzled look. "Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
At first it looked as though the crewman wasn't going to say anything, but he nodded and said, "We've hit an iceberg."  
  
"So? This ship is unsinkable."  
  
"I thought so too until I overheard Thomas Andrews, he helped build this ship, say that its going to sink."  
  
Enrique's eyes went wide as the crewman left to tell others to go on deck. He quickly got dressed and grabbed only two things: his mother's diary from the moment she found she was pregnant up to her death, and his father's cigarette case which carried a lock of his mother's hair. They were the only two items he had to remember his parents by.  
  
Shoving the items in his pockets, Enrique rushed out of his cabin and headed for Katherine's cabin. He wanted to make sure she and Ian got off the sinking ship safely, what other reason would they be asked to go up on deck than to fill the lifeboats? Coming to the cabin he knocked and waited for what seemed like hours for a reply, but it was only a couple minutes when she opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Morales?" she asked, half asleep, "what are you doing here so late at night?"  
  
"You need to get dressed and wake Ian," he said to her, "the captain has ordered we go on deck."  
  
"Is that why you're wearing that silly lifebelt?" she asked, not buying his story.  
  
Enrique pushed past her and went into Ian's room. He gently shook the boy out of his slumber then went to his closet and started pulling out clothes for the boy.  
  
"Bumlets? What's goin' on?" asked Ian, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"You need to get dressed El Diablo," said Enrique, using Ian's pirate name, "we have to go up on deck."  
  
Mr. Morales I hardly believe we need to go up—."  
  
Katherine was interrupted by Enrique grabbing her and leading her into the other room. He looked her dead in the eye and said, "We hit an iceberg an' we're sinking. I didn't want to believe it at first either, but Captain Smith doesn't seem like the type to do this kind of thing for no reason does he?"  
  
She stared at him as his words sunk in, still not wanting to believe the ship was sinking. Though who would want to believe the ship they were on was sinking?  
  
"I suggest you two take what you can that is connection with Peter, and nothing else." he said, his voice softened.  
  
Enrique let her go and Katherine turned to quickly get dressed, making sure to dress warmly as it was cold outside. She put an overcoat on and slipped the book she had earlier in one of the pockets, thinking frantically of anything else she should take. Turning around she gasped when she saw Enrique standing at the doorway.  
  
"What about her necklace? The locket?" he asked, remembering her wearing it before.  
  
She nodded and snatched it from the drawer she kept it in. It was the last thing Peter gave her before she left for Europe. She came out of her room and went to get Ian, he had fallen back asleep.  
  
"Ian honey wake up," she said, shaking him, "we have to go on deck."  
  
The boy groaned in his sleep, not wanting to get up. Enrique gently gathered him in his arms, making sure the boy was dressed warmly so he wouldn't freeze, and started out of the cabin. Katherine stopped and rummaged through Ian's things, she knew he had a treasured picture of his father. Once she found it she followed Enrique out of the cabin, leaving the rest of their things behind.  
  
"How could this happen?" she asked softly.  
  
"I wish I could answer." replied Enrique, shifting the sleeping Ian in his arms.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
Both she and Enrique turned to see Molly Brown with the Straus's. They walked up to the two and together they made their way out on deck. Many were out there already, complaining about being dragged out of bed and asked to stand in the cold for no reason.  
  
"Wonder what Smith has up his sleeve." commented Molly as she watched people.  
  
Enrique sighed, wanting to tell them but not wanting to cause a riot. He looked down at Ian, wishing he could sleep that deeply.  
  
"Well I hope we can return to our cabin soon. I can't be in this weather long considering my condition."  
  
Katherine looked over her shoulder to see Mrs. Astor standing next to her husband, complaining about having to be in the cold while she was pregnant. Ida nudged Katherine and said, "The poor dear should have dressed more warmly."  
  
At that moment music was heard, the band had been asked to come on deck and calm the passengers. Both Isidor and Enrique noticed the lifeboats were being prepared to load, not long after the other passengers saw this and started to realize what was happening.  
  
"I want you all to stay calm," first officer Murdoch called out over the crowd, "we're going to load the lifeboats, women and children first."  
  
Katherine's eyes went wide as she turned and looked at Enrique. After finding someone who knew Peter and knew what she was going through, who adored her son, and who she wanted to spend a lifetime with, it could be she would never see him again. It was more than she could handle, losing first Peter and now Enrique.  
  
"Kate, you coming?" asked Molly as she got ready to get into a lifeboat.  
  
"No, I think I'll wait for another one." she said, wanting to stay with Enrique as long as she could.  
  
Isidor and Ida stood with Katherine and Enrique and watched as the passengers started to panic. The ship was starting to tilt and show more signs of sinking, and after the first lifeboat was lowered into the water, people were frantic to get into the next lifeboat.  
  
"You have to get on a lifeboat." said Enrique, looking at Katherine.  
  
She looked up at him, his dark brown eyes looking right back into her hazel eyes. "I don't want to leave without you. And it just isn't for me, I can't bear to tell Ian that another man he adored will no longer be with him."  
  
"Maybe we can get you on a lifeboat Mr. Morales, along with Mrs. Comstock." said Isidor, listening in on their conversation.  
  
"What about the orders, women and children first?" asked Enrique, "and it wouldn't be fair that many of these men have to leave their wives."  
  
"Mr. Morales, there are times when being fair isn't the best thing,"said Ida, "Which would you rather have, a seat next to Katherine and Ian in a lifeboat or have Katherine explain to Ian why his father's best friend stayed behind?"  
  
Enrique sighed, he was between a rock and a hard place. He was always one to be fair, and there were strict orders that only women and children were to be permitted into the lifeboats, but if he had the chance to get on a lifeboat should he take it? He knew he didn't want to die, he wanted to stay with Katherine and Ian, there wasn't much time for him to choose.  
  
+  
  
The drama is building isn't it? REVIEW NOW, lol. I promise to keep this updated better than I have been. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Time was running out both for the remaining passengers waiting to board a lifeboat and Enrique Morales in choosing to stay or go with Katherine. The ship was sinking further and further into the water causing panic to rise higher and higher. Women insisting their husbands go with them, children clinging to their fathers only to be handed to their mothers and told to be good.  
  
"Katherine we have to get you on a boat before it's too late." said Enrique, pushing his way through the crowd while still holding Ian.  
  
Katherine knew she had to get off the ship, for the sake of Ian. She had to sacrifice staying with Enrique for the sake of her son, he needed her in his young life since he already lost his father. Guilt tugged at her heart as she thought back to her idea of getting him off the ship as she stayed on. How unmotherly could she be?  
  
Standing in front of the lifeboat, Enrique watched as Katherine was helped in then he handed the sleeping form of Ian to her. He looked behind him and saw Mr. and Mrs. Straus watching him, knowing they wanted him to get into the lifeboat with Katherine. Part of him wanted to go with her and Ian because of his love for both of them, and also because he wanted to know what happened to Peter since thinking about his death earlier. His guilt was holding him back. What about the other young men who were not allowed in the lifeboats?  
  
"Mr. Straus," said Mr. Murdoch, "I'm sure these gentlemen won't mind letting a respectable man like you on the lifeboat first."  
  
Isidor shook his head. "I will not get in a lifeboat before anyone else."  
  
"Mrs. Straus—."  
  
"No, I've been with my husband all these years, I won't leave him now."  
  
Enrique watched Isidor and Ida with great respect. They had the chance to escape the terrible fat that was to come but they insisted others go before them. The funny thing was it didn't seem like bravery, it was as if they decided they lived their lives to the fullest.  
  
"I do have one request Mr. Murdoch." said Mr. Straus.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Mr. Morales go in my place."  
  
Mr. Murdoch glanced at Enrique who was stunned. He started to protest when Mr. Straus put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Take care of her and Ian, that is all I ask."  
  
"Mr. Morales, you need to get in." insisted Mr. Murdoch.  
  
Enrique nodded to Mr. Straus then got into the lifeboat next to Katherine. As the boat was lowered he watched Mr. and Mrs. Straus walk off the deck, wishing he had said thank you to them instead of nothing.  
  
"You can tell they take their wedding vows seriously," said Katherine, watching them as well, "there's that line that so many forget, 'until death do us part'."  
  
The lifeboat touched the icy waters of the Atlantic and quickly retreated from the dying titan. Many of the women cried, repeating their husbands' names as they held their children close. Enrique had a feeling many of the women hated him since he was spared and not their loved ones.  
  
"Mom I'm cold." mumbled Ian, waking from his deep sleep.  
  
"Shh, try to go back to sleep Sweetheart." said Katherine, stroking his dark blonde hair. He felt if he was asleep, he wouldn't have to see the nightmare unfolding in front of them.  
  
Taking off his lifebelt long enough to take off his coat, Enrique draped the coat over Ian then put his lifebelt back on. Katherine wrapped the coat around her son and hugged him close to her, tears visibly falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe she almost gave him up for Enrique, her true love was Ian. Though nobody knew what she thought of almost doing, she was still ashamed.  
  
Suddenly everything went dark. Every light in Titanic went out, causing more panic on the ship. Screams were heard miles away, people in the lifeboats listened in silence, wishing they could help but knew they couldn't  
  
"You'd think there'd be a ship around that could help," said Enrique, "even if those aren't distress rockets being used."  
  
Katherine looked up suddenly, she didn't even realize rockets were being used at all. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"They're the wrong color for distress rockets," he answered, "my uncle did some work on a ship and taught me a few things."  
  
Katherine gasped and grabbed Enrique's arm as Titanic suddenly broke in two. Half the ship still visible above water, the passengers who were unable to get on a lifeboat scrambled for safety as the remaining half slowly moved perpendicular to the water. It then slowly made its final plunge into the Atlantic, taking thousands of lives with it. The death of a titan.  
  
Soon crying broke the silence, the young women cried not only for their loved ones but for all that perished. Another lifeboat came up next to them and unloaded a few of the passengers so they could go back and get any survivors. During the exchange of passengers, Ian woke up and sat up in his mother's lap. He looked around and asked, "When can we go back to the ship?"  
  
"We can't Ian," Katherine said softly, "the ship isn't there anymore."  
  
Ian looked at his mother then at the sea, searching for the Titanic. He then bit his lip and said, "But I didn't get Dad's picture."  
  
"I got it." she said, taking it out of her pocket and handing it to Ian.  
  
The boy looked at the picture of Peter then hugged it close, shivering slightly from the cold. Katherine held him close and rubbed his arms, trying to keep him warm. Enrique watched how much they loved each other and started to wonder if he should get in the way of that love. It's been known to happen when a mother remarries there are problems in the relationship with the children. Though he and Ian got along very well, and he insisted Enrique marry Katherine.  
  
"Bumlets? Is he here?" Ian asked. He hadn't noticed Enrique sitting next to his mother.  
  
"I'm here Ian," said Enrique, patting the boy's shoulder, "someone asked me to stay with you and your mom."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
Enrique looked at Katherine the same time she looked at him. They looked into each other's eyes, both thinking the same thing. They should be together forever. After the kiss they shared the night before Katherine wanted nothing more, the same went for Enrique but he was keeping his distance because she was vulnerable after losing Peter.  
  
"That's for your mother to decide." Enrique replied finally.  
  
As the cold night passed, survivors in the lifeboats huddled together and waited to be rescued. It was rumored that the Carpathia was on its way and coming as fast as it could to rescue the Titanic survivors. While waiting Katherine pulled out her book and began reading not just to Ian but to anyone that would listen, it helped pass the time and get their minds off the tragic event for a moment.  
  
+  
  
Ok, maybe I could have made this chapter longer, but I'm sure a lot of you are dying to know what happened with Peter and how Spot fits into all this. Review now!!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Morning seemed forever in coming for the survivors of Titanic. There was still the shock that it even happened, the ship was supposed to be unsinkable, what was to happen now?  
  
"As soon as possible I need to send a wire to Conlon and let him know we're alive." said Katherine, huddled close to Enrique in hopes of getting warm.  
  
"If anyone ever finds us." he stated, looking out toward the horizon.  
  
"Mom, do we have to stay with Conlon?" asked Ian, his tone making it obvious that he didn't want to.  
  
Katherine nodded. "Of course we do, he's done so much for us already, it would be disrespectful not to."  
  
"Why couldn't we stay with Bumlets?"  
  
"I don't have a home in New York Ian," answered Enrique, "I have to stay in a motel."  
  
"Look!" yelled a young girl, no more than sixteen, "there's a ship coming."  
  
All heads turned to see a ship approaching, the Carpathia finally to meet the ship, each and every person was ready to get out of the cold and try to make sense of what happened. One by one the lifeboats were emptied but the survivors were only able to stay on deck while the captain tried to think of where they could stay on his ship.  
  
"Do you see anyone we know?" Katherine asked Enrique, searching the shocked and bereaved survivors.  
  
The young Spaniard looked around and noticed Mrs. Brown consoling Mrs. Astor. She was now a pregnant widow, but he knew she was taken care of because of the fact that her husband was the richest man in the world. He saw others roaming the deck searching for loved ones, asking people if they had seen someone fitting a certain description There was a little girl walking around, she appeared to be alone. Enrique walked up to her and picked her up, she seemed to be ne more than two years old and was visibly scared. -Seems someone used this girl to save their life then dumped her.-  
  
"What's yer name child?" he asked her softly, warming her up as best he could since she was almost frozen.  
  
The little girl didn't answer him, not because she didn't understand him but because her teeth were chattering so much. Enrique sat down with her, wondering if the child's parents were around at all. He decided to walk the deck and see if maybe the girl could find her mother.  
  
"How about we take a walk and find yer mother?" he asked, the girl nodding in response. While he walked around with the girl in his arms, searching for her mother, Enrique remembered back to when he would help take care of the younger newsboys back when he was a newsie himself. Many times Kloppman would need his help when the younger newsies became sick. He felt like a big brother to them sometimes.  
  
"Are you getting warm at all?" he asked the girl.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, you're nice."  
  
He smiled at her. "Well thank you. What's yer name? I'm Enrique."  
  
"Heather." she replied with a smile, her slate gray eyes shining. She was too young to really know what was going on.  
  
"How old are you Heather?"  
  
"Two and a half."  
  
"Yer a big girl." he said, coming to the end of his search. Nobody could claim little Heather. He walked back to join Katherine and Ian, taking Heather with him.  
  
"Where did you go?" asked Katherine once she saw Enrique, "and who's that?"  
  
"This is Heather," said Enrique, letting Katherine see her, "she was wandering around by herself, I tried to find her parents."  
  
Katherine looked at Heather who by this time had fallen asleep in Enrique's arms. "The poor thing."  
  
"I think someone used her to get on a lifeboat." he stated, his voice showing how much it angered him.  
  
"What will happen to her?" she asked, smoothing the girl's light brown curls.  
  
Enrique sighed. He didn't want to leave her since she lost her parents as far as they knew, who else would take care of Heather? There was the gut wrenching thought that she would be put in an orphanage once they reached New York. He didn't know how to take care of a child though, not one so young.  
  
"Mr. Morales?"  
  
"I can't let her be taken to an orphanage. Do you think you could help me take care of her?"  
  
She stared. "You can't just—."  
  
"Who else is going to help little Heather Katherine? I know it takes a lot to raise a child but look at her." said Enrique firmly.  
  
Katherine sighed as she looked at Enrique then Heather. He had a point, if not one person helped her before he did and nobody claimed her, then who would really care for the child?  
  
"Whatcha got there Bumlets?" asked Ian, who had been watching the survivors.  
  
"This is Heather. I'm gonna be raising her." answered Enrique, sitting down so the boy could see her better.  
  
"She's cute," he said, "can I help raise her?"  
  
"I don't have a problem with it." he answered wrapping a blanket around Heather that was handed to him.  
  
While Enrique and Ian talked about the little girl, Katherine looked around at the women who were now widows. They now felt the same pain she had been feeling for the past month, she felt a little guilty but at the same time now they knew how she felt.  
  
She noticed first officer Murdoch and walked up to him, leaning against the rail and looking out at the sea where a titan once was. He turned and looked at her, the expression in his eyes was one of despair, like he was blaming himself for what happened.  
  
"You did all you could, nobody could have asked for more from you." she said to him.  
  
"There's still that voice that tells me I could have done more," he replied, "Like I could have saved more lives. Never have I seen so many widows and orphans at the same time in one place." he turned and looked at the survivors.  
  
"I'm sure they don't blame you."  
  
Mr. Murdoch smiled slightly and looked at her. "I can see why your late husband fell in love with you, as well as Mr. Morales. You're a very lucky woman Mrs. Comstock, not many young men would give a second look to another man's son."  
  
Katherine blushed at his comment. He was more aware of things than people gave him credit for. She glanced over at Enrique and Ian to find Heather was awake and playing some kind of game with Ian.  
  
"That little girl is an orphan," said Mr. Murdoch, watching the same thing, "she was rescued from the water, in her frozen mother's arms."  
  
"Mr. Morales has decided to take care of her." commented Katherine, feeling sorry for the child but at the same time relieved that she wasn't abandoned.  
  
"He has such a big heart, seems to think more about others than himself." said Mr. Murdoch before leaving Katherine's side to talk with the captain.  
  
His last comment made Katherine realize how confused she really was with her love. When it came to her son she almost gave him up so she could stay with Enrique on the sinking Titanic, was she thinking more of her son or herself at that time? There were other instances but that one stood out the most.  
  
"Mom," Ian came walking up to his mother, "Bumlets wants to talk with you."  
  
Katherine walked up to Enrique and sat down next to him, Heather smiling at her. Enrique looked at her and said, "Do you think you could stay with Ian for a moment while I talk with this young lady?"  
  
Heather nodded. "Yes Ricky." She hopped off his lap and took Ian's hand. Together they walked around the ship, talking to the other survivors.  
  
"What is it Mr. Morales?" asked Katherine, thinking it rather cute that Heather called him Ricky.  
  
"When we get to New York, I can't stay in a motel room with Heather. Do you think you could help me find a place to stay?"  
  
"Of course I could. I'm sure some of your old friends could help you too. After all, Adam is in real estate."  
  
"Adam?" he looked at her confused.  
  
"Oh what was his nick name," she thought to herself, "Ian would know."  
  
Enrique thought for a moment then laughed. "Oh, you mean Pie Eater. I forgot he was in real estate."  
  
"His wife helped me when I gave birth to Ian." she said, glancing over at Ian and Heather who happened to find their way to Mrs. Brown.  
  
He nodded. The more he talked about New York the more he realized how long he had been gone. When he had visited before it had been for only a week and he hardly got to visit anyone. Now he had a feeling he was going to stay in New York for a long time, he wanted to get a lot straightened out: the death of his best friend, the well being of Katherine and Ian, and now little Heather. -Who knew when I left Spain I'd have so much to deal with.- 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Katherine sat in the dining saloon with Mrs. Brown, Heather was with them since Enrique was helping with the other survivors. The little girl sat in Katherine's lap, not wanting to be out of anyone's sight. Katherine didn't mind, she was falling in love with the little girl.

"So Morales is going to take her in?" asked Mrs. Brown, looking at Heather."Yes," replied Katherine, "he can't bear to see her go to an orphanage."  
  
"He's explained it to her?"Heather smiled at Mrs. Brown, her slate gray eye twinkling again. "Ricky's gonna be my daddy."  
  
Mrs. Brown chuckled as she watched the little girl. She was given hope after such a tragedy, something not many children got. If only hope could come as quickly for the other survivors, for the widows and orphans."I hope we get to New York soon," said Katherine, "I just want to get home and lock myself in my room for a few days.""If only it were that easy Kate," stated Mrs. Brown, "you've got Ian to care for, and you can bet there will be tons of things that you need to take care of concerning Peter's death.""As far as I know Conlon has taken care of all that."  
  
Shaking her head, Mrs. Brown stood and left to help some of the other young widows. She could see that Katherine was very young, it seemed she didn't have an idea of what life was really like, of course it could be she was still reeling over the death of Peter. Such a death would cause Katherine to not think clearly even if it didn't seem like it to others around her at first glance, but Molly had been around enough to know."Mrs. Brown?"She looked suddenly to see Enrique standing next to her. "Morales, what can I do for you?""Have you seen Mrs. Comstock?" he asked."She's in there, with little Heather."Enrique only took two steps before Heather came running up and jumped into his arms. He held her, smiling as he walked over to Katherine only to be stopped by Molly."I think it would be best to leave her alone right now. She's not doing too well."He gave a look of concern. "Not doing well? Then shouldn't she have someone with her?" He hugged Heather as she nestled into his arms."Come walk with me for a moment Morales, there's something we need to talk about before we get to New York." said Molly, pulling him out on deck.Together they walked the deck, the cold April weather seemed colder, it could be from the tragedy that came to be just hours ago. The decks were clear of the survivors, places were found for them on the ship, so just Enrique and Molly were the only two on the ones on the deck."What is it we need to talk about?" asked Enrique.  
  
"Morales, Katherine has been through a lot, there's no question about that. After talking to her I have found out she's not doing well mentally."He gave her a puzzled look. What was she trying to tell him? That Katherine needed to be put away?"What I mean is, she's not going to be able to go on with taking care of business the same way. Do you know who took care of the finances and that kind of thing in the family?""Both of them. Peter wanted her to know how to take care of the bills and that kind of thing just in case this kind of thing happened." answered Enrique.Molly nodded. "She told me just now that she wanted to stay in her room for a few days when she got home. Now you may be saying to your self 'anyone would say that', but she has a son to take care of and a husband to put to rest."Enrique was still confused as to what she was saying. What exactly was wrong with Katherine? He couldn't see anything wrong with her and what she was saying. Sure there was the moment when he had to yell at her for not spending enough time with Ian, but that was taken care of........or was it? Her son wasn't with her now. Why would she try to push her son away, he was the only thing she had left now."You understand what I'm saying now," said Molly, watching his face change every second. She took the sleeping Heather from his arms as he reacted to his thoughts, "she's trying to be strong but its not working. She's turning into a child again.""Mrs. Brown......I promised Mr. Straus I'd take care of her. I have so much on my mind though I don't know what to do." he said, running a hand through his glossy black hair.She looked at him, puzzled. "What else could be on your mind? There's Heather here and Katherine, but what else?"Enrique looked at her and sighed. "I've been thinking of Peter's murder. How interesting it is that Conlon is interested in the welfare in Katherine after he had a fight with her husband when he didn't give Conlon a job."Molly stared at him. She knew before Enrique was best friends with Peter, but she didn't know that he would think of playing detective. She sat him down on a bench and said, "Enrique, you shouldn't over exert yourself. Right now you should just think of Heather and Katherine.""But I am thinking of Katherine! She has a right to know if Conlon killed her husband or not. She is going to be staying with him after all." he said, frustrated.  
  
"Oh," she said, not knowing who Katherine was going to stay with someone else, "well then you should work on finding out if this Conlon did kill Peter or not. I'll help take care of Heather and Katherine."  
  
Enrique nodded. "Gracias Mrs. Brown. I feel terrible asking you for help like this."  
  
"Don't worry about it Morales. Things need to be done to help Katherine." she said with a smile.  
  
"Bumlets!" said Ian, running up to them. He had been searching the ship, just to get his mind off what had happened. He really didn't want to think about that.  
  
"What Ian?" asked Enrique, looking at the young boy.  
  
"Well I was gonna ask, if Heather was awake if I could play with her. If that was ok with you."  
  
Enrique looked over at Heather and smiled as she slept in Molly's arms. He took the young girl, trying not to wake her but ended up doing so. She looked at him, yawning and rubbing her eyes, then smiled at him. He smiled back and said, "Do you think you're awake enough to play with Ian?"  
  
The little girl jumped out of his arms and grabbed Ian's hand. Together they walked away from the two adults, though still stayed in their view as they played with a ball that the captain had found for the children to play with. Enrique and Molly watched them and smiled because with such a difference in age and only knowing each other for a short amount of time, Ian and Heather seemed like brother and sister as well as good friends.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up getting married when they got older." said Molly.  
  
Enrique chuckled. "Oh I don't know. Heather won't be getting married until she's thirty-five."Molly laughed. "Already you're sounding like a father."He smiled at her. "I'm gonna be aren't I?They watched the children play, glad to get their minds off the tragedies that happened and what was to come when they reached New York. Enrique was especially eager to find out what happened to his best friend and find closure for his family.

I know I know! I'm trying to get the answers for you all. The next chapter will be posted by the end of the week, I promise. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The rain poured as the Carpathia came into Cunard's Pier 54. The crowds had been forming since late afternoon of Thursday April 18th, nearly the entire New York City police force was on duty to hold back the thousands of people that awaited the arrival of news. News of whether their loved ones perished or not in the sinking of the Titanic. Among the crowds of people stood Spot Conlon, the only name he wanted to be made public. He stood tall, his blue eyes still as intimidating as they were when he was leader of the Brooklyn newsboys, it showed as people moved away from him as he walked by them.  
  
A murmur went through the crowd as the ship appeared at eight o'clock that evening as photographers cameras flashed. First the ship went to the White Star Line Pier to drop off the lifeboats, what was left of the great titan, then went to the Cunard Pier to drop off passengers. There was a silence that hung in the air, only sobbing could be heard once in a while. By nine o'clock the gangplank was lowered and passengers were let off the ship. Conlon watched with intent every passenger that left the Carpathia. Ever since he heard the news of what happened to the Titanic, he dreaded the thought that Katherine went down with the ship. He was relieved to see her come off the ship with her son though he didn't show any emotion at all. There was a hint of red in his icy blue eyes when he saw the young man with her, who was that and why was he with her?  
  
He walked up to her and put his arms around her without a word, hugging her close. His eyes stayed on the young man, the more he looked at her the more he did look familiar. Letting go of Katherine he looked down at her, during the years after the strike he did grow to six foot.  
  
"Just take me home Conlon." she said, walking past the crowd, pulling Ian with her.  
  
Conlon watched her then turned to the young man and asked, "Who are you? Seems like I should know you."  
  
"Enrique Morales," replied Enrique, shifting Heather in his arms so he could shake hands with Conlon, "Although you'd remember me as Bumlets."  
  
Conlon's eyes went wide. "My God, back from the dead," he shook hands with Enrique, "we'll have to catch up on old times. Right now I have to get Kate back home."  
  
"Sure, where are you staying?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Where else? Brooklyn." replied Conlon before turning and walking to catch up with Katherine to his car. The truth was his heart was in Brooklyn so he could never leave, though he was willing to when it came to getting a job at the World newspaper. He got in his car and told his chauffeur to drive home then sat in silence with Katherine and Ian.  
  
Meanwhile Enrique stood with Heather, unsure of where to go. He didn't have any reservations at any hotel and he had a feeling that they would be filled that evening under the circumstances. Looking down at the little girl he wondered what he was going to do, he had to find some kind of shelter for her, more her than himself.  
  
"Ricky, are we going home?" Heather asked, holding onto his leg with one arm.  
  
"I'm working on it Darlin'." He replied, picking her up and slowly walking away from the pier, away from the crowd. He wasn't watching where he was going, he was too busy covering Heather from the rain, and ran into a photographer.  
  
"You could watch where you were goin'." said the photographer.  
  
"Sorry about that Señor," said Enrique, setting Heather down and helping the photographer up off the ground, "my mind isn't exactly where it—."  
  
Enrique's eyes went wide and a smile appeared on his face. The photographer was one of his old friends, the one they called Mush Meyers. It seemed the photographer recognized Enrique just as quickly for his eyes went wide too.  
  
"Bumlets? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, hard to believe ain't it?" he said with a chuckle, grabbing Heather's hand.  
  
"I didn't know you were comin' to America," said Mr. Meyers, "you weren't on that ship were ya?"  
  
Enrique nodded sadly. "Yeah I was actually. Turns out I met Peter's widow and son on the ship. They just left with Spot Conlon. But what name are you goin' by these days?"  
  
"Oh I'm going by Joel now, Joel Meyers." answered Mr. Meyers, "I'm in the reporter business now. Hard to believe isn't it?"  
  
Heather tugged at Enrique's hand and said, "Ricky I'm tired."  
  
He picked up the little girl and covered her from the rain once again and said, "Lo siento Heather. I completely forgot we have to find a place to stay."  
  
Joel watched with interest. It seemed Enrique didn't change at all, he was still caring for children, and he had a feeling this little one was not his friend's. He then had an idea and said, "If you don't have a place to stay, why don't you stay with me?"  
  
Enrique looked at his friend and smiled then shook his head. "I appreciate it but I wouldn't want to intrude on you or your family."  
  
"Oh I'm alone. I'm one of the few that never got married," Joel said with a chuckle, "besides that little girl is chilled to the bone, she needs to get inside."  
  
Looking at Heather, Enrique decided to take the offer. He needed to think more about the health of Heather than his pride. He went with Joel, fighting the rain as they walked through the Battery toward Manhattan, making sure to keep Heather covered as well as warm. After what seemed like hours they soon came to an apartment building, Joel led them through to his room and showed them in.  
  
"I don't have any dry clothes for her," said Joel, looking at Heather, "but maybe my neighbor does. I'll be right back."  
  
Once Joel left the room, Enrique carried Heather through the apartment, looking for the bathroom. He soon found it and took her inside, stripped her of her wet clothes, and wrapped her in a towel. She looked up at him and said, "Are we home now?"  
  
"Well...for now. This is the home of my friend Joel Meyers and he's letting us stay with us." He answered, holding Heather in his arms.  
  
"What about Ian?"  
  
"He's with his mother right now. We'll see them later. I promise."  
  
The sound of the door closing was heard in the apartment and Joel came into view holding a bag full of clothing. He smiled as he handed it to Enrique and said, "Mrs. Robinson was more than willing to help the little girl, and she insists on meeting her tomorrow."  
  
Enrique chuckled as he rummaged through the bag and pulled out what looked like a night dress. He unwrapped Heather from the towel and dressed her then looked at Joel and asked, "Is there a place she can sleep?"  
  
Joel nodded and showed him to an extra bedroom. There Enrique tucked Heather into bed and said, "I'm gonna be just out in the living room ok? Don't be scared, just go to sleep."  
  
"Ok Ricky." she said, yawning.  
  
He smiled as he smoothed her hair then left the room, making his way to the living room and falling into the couch. Joel sat in a nearby chair, not saying a word deciding it was best if he didn't after all Enrique had been through. He stood and grabbed his camera, checking to see if everything was still intact after the fall.  
  
"Did you do a story on the death of Peter Comstock?" Enrique asked suddenly.  
  
Joel turned and stared at him, puzzled. "Yeah, I did quite a few stories on it. I stayed on that story for as long as I could. After all he was a good friend."  
  
Enrique sat upright. "I have to know the truth about his death, who killed him that kind of thing."  
  
"That's not possible Bumlets. The police haven't been able to figure it out so they've given up." Said Joel, setting his camera down on the coffee table.  
  
"What?" he asked, shocked, "They gave up after only a month?"  
  
"Yeah crazy isn't it?"  
  
Enrique stood and paced the floor, running his hands through his still wet hair. "Joel, I have a feeling Conlon's got something to do with Peter's death."  
  
Joel shook his head, unable to believe that. He knew Spot Conlon was capable of many things but murder was not one of them. Especially the murder of a fellow newsie. He stood and walked into the kitchen and mixed himself a drink, offering one to Enrique, then asked, "What makes you think something like that? After all you've been away fer years, suddenly you come back and start pointing fingers."  
  
Enrique looked out the window, watching the rain as he held the glass of liquor that he didn't really want. He began to explain to Joel his theories of why it could be Spot Conlon, the whole time looking out the window. The rain wasn't as calming as he remembered, was it because of the tragedy of almost drowning on the Titanic? Or could it be the fact that he was accusing a fellow newsie of killing his best friend? Either way he was finding himself more and more tense and unable to calm down. He had to find out the truth about Peter's death.  
  
"Look Bumlets, you've got a point with what you're sayin' and all, but why exactly would Conlon risk killing Peter? If he were after Katherine he wouldn't murder Peter because then she would hate him." stated Joel.  
  
"That's why I have to find out what happened," said Enrique, a dark tone in his voice, "and I need your help with getting all the information I can get. I want the truth, and Katherine deserves it."  
  
Joel sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Bumlets while your off helpin' Mrs. Comstock, what about that little girl that's sleepin' in the other room? She can't take care of herself."  
  
"I'll figure that out, don't worry." said Enrique. He was going to find a solution for everything, no matter what. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The rain continued to fall as New York City awoke to another April Friday morning. In a small apartment in Manhattan, Enrique sat with his old friend Joel in silence, listening to the rain beat on the small window in the kitchen. Spread out on the kitchen table were dozens of pictures and articles concerning the murder of Peter Comstock, Joel had collected all he could on the event since he was one of the photographers. Joel sat across from Enrique in silence, watching him as he read over each and every article, making sure he didn't miss a thing. He felt a little intimidated by his friend now. Enrique was an aristocrat and Joel was just a mere photographer, he didn't make it up there on the high rung of the ladder of life. Even the coffee he made that morning, he was a little embarrassed to serve it because it couldn't be what Enrique was used to, but the Spaniard was too kind to tell him if it was bad coffee or not.

"It just doesn't make sense Joel," said Enrique, leaning back in his chair and tossing the last article on the table, "Something has to be there that we're missing. Something that points to the murderer. How can you murder someone in broad daylight and nobody see you?"

"I'm not a detective, just the photographer," said Joel with a shrug, "if you want detective work talk to Davey, that's what he went into school for."

Enrique looked at him suddenly. "Is he still here in Manhattan? Or in New York City?"

Joel shook his head. "No, he moved to New Orleans two years ago. Guess we could write to him an' see if he could come up and help you out with this case."

"No that'll take too much time. Do you have his phone number at all?" asked Enrique as he stood and started pacing the floor. He was hoping if he could get a hold of David Jacobs then maybe they could get some answers for the case. So far all he was getting was frustrated with all the information he had.

"Enrique I think you should just sit and calm down right now. You've been through so much in the past week. I mean you witnessed the sinking of the Titanic and now yer tryin' to fix something that happened over a month ago. You've also become a father overnight, ya can't ignore that." said Joel, standing and walking to the sink, placing his coffee cup in after washing it out.

The Spaniard sighed as he leaned against the door frame. He knew Joel was right. His mind was reeling with everything that had happened to him, but there was one thing his friend didn't know, his love for Katherine. In his mind she had to know the truth about what happened to her husband and he had a feeling nobody else was going to try and find out for her.

"Speaking of, here's the little princess now." said Joel with a smile, looking toward the door as little Heather walked in, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

She walked up to Enrique and leaned against his leg, her eyes closed as she was still very tired. Enrique picked her up and held her in his arms as he sat back down at the table, "Shouldn't you be in bed if your tired Señorita?"

Heather shook her head as she yawned. "You said we could see Ian. I miss him."

"I know you do, but for right now I think we should let him have time alone with his mother." replied Enrique, only half heard by Heather for she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her as he stood and put her back to bed. Walking back into the kitchen he looked at Joel and said, "What do you suggest I do? Should I put this off for a week?"

Joel shrugged as he looked over the pictures and articles that covered his table. "I think what you should do is just sit back and relax for a while. You've got time to look over this case after all. Maybe wait until David can come up, if he comes up."

There was a knock on the apartment door, causing Joel to walk out of the kitchen to see who was there to visit. He wasn't expecting anyone and nobody knew that Enrique was staying with him, so why was someone knocking? Opening the door he discovered his neighbor Mrs. Robinson. She was an older woman, a female version of Henry Kloppman. Her graying hair in a low bun and she was in simple clothing. She told people it was easier for her just to be simple in her later years. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Meyers, but I wanted to know how that little girl was doing." said Mrs. Robinson, smiling at him.

"Oh she's fine. She's still sleeping. Would you like to come in?" he asked, moving aside and letting her into the apartment.

She walked into the apartment, explaining to him how important it is for children to be covered while in the rain or else they could get very sick. Joel smiled while listening to her, knowing full well that she was hinting that he needed to get married and start a family. It was something she had been doing since she met him, she told him a good looking young man like him shouldn't be a bachelor.

"Mrs. Robinson, do you want some coffee or tea?" he asked as he directed her to the kitchen.

"Oh yes, tea sounds good, thank you," she said as she walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Enrique, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

Enrique stood once he saw Mrs. Robinson and bowed to her. "Hola Señora, I'm Enrique Morales. You must be Mrs. Robinson."

She nodded. "Nice to meet you. I can come back another time if I'm intruding." "No no, not at all Señora Robinson, please stay," said Enrique, pulling a chair out for her, "By the way thank you for the clothes you gave us for Heather. I didn't have any clothes for her."

As Enrique talked with Mrs. Robinson, Joel prepared water for tea and made another pot of coffee. He stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room where his desk sat piled high with papers and photographs. One thing he never learned was to be organized. He searched through for the address and phone number for David Jacobs, it was obvious that Enrique was more than determined to solve this case. It was starting to frustrate him when he couldn't find his address book until it fell from a pile that came crashing down, the result caused a cry from Heather and Enrique to rush into her bedroom.

"I told you to be more organized." scolded Mrs. Robinson as she stepped out of the kitchen after Enrique rushed to see Heather.

"I'm organized, its my desk that needs to be cleaned." he said as he picked up the fallen pile.

Enrique came out of the bedroom holding a sniffling Heather in his arms. Mrs. Robinson took one look at her and fell in love. The little girl clung to Enrique as he spoke softly to her, telling her everything was going to be fine, what she heard was just Joel. He walked up next to Mrs. Robinson and introduced Heather to the older woman.

"My dear child, you are so lucky to have a father like Mr. Morales," said Mrs. Robinson, "He is quite the gentleman."

Heather looked at Mrs. Robinson with her big slate gray eyes, not sure what to say to her. She was still half asleep and still shaking from the noise that had awakened her. Enrique tried to calm her down and stop her from shaking by talking to her while rubbing her back gently.

"Sorry Heather, didn't mean to scare ya," said Joel, feeling guilty for giving her such a scare, "Enrique, I found the phone number for David."

Enrique handed Heather to Mrs. Robinson and took the number from Joel. "Where's your phone?"

Joel pointed to his phone in which Enrique darted to it and dialed the number. He was not going to waste time. As soon as he could talk with David the better.

Brooklyn was just as grim. In the Conlon mansion things were not pleasant, of course that was a common thing since Spot was not an easy person to please. He stormed into the dining room and sat in his usual seat, not saying a word to anyone, just glaring at anyone who dared to look at him. Seated next to him was Katherine, her dark brown hair was down and she was wearing a black mourning gown.

"Well? Where's your son?" asked Conlon as he dished out his breakfast. He expected every guest to be sitting at the table when he came down for a meal.

"He has come down with a cold, I wasn't going to make him come to breakfast." Katherine replied, not looking at him. Conlon looked over at her with icy blue eyes, wondering why it was that he couldn't get her to love him. He could get anything he wanted, except from the Comstocks. Why did they challenge him? Nobody challenged him, not even when he was the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. When he was challenged he always won, so why wasn't he winning when it came to this young woman that seemed to capture his heart?

"Did you arrange everything so that Peter can be put to rest tomorrow?" she asked as she ate, still not looking at him. She wished she was back with Enrique. The Conlon mansion felt too much like a prison to her.

"I told you I would didn't I? Do you think I'm a liar?" he asked, in the back of his mind kicking himself for being such an idiot toward her. He was never good with changing his attitude for her, he was generous toward her but not very kind with words.

Katherine finally looked at him, her emerald eyes had a dark cloud over them. "I'm sorry Conlon, I didn't mean to doubt you. I just want to make sure everything is ready for when I put him to rest."

The rest of breakfast was in silence. Katherine wondered where she would be able to find Enrique, if he ever did find a place, she wanted to leave the Conlon mansion as soon as she could. Since stepping into it she had a feeling Conlon had plans for her, plans she wasn't ready for, plans that she wanted to get away from. She wanted to get away and get advice from someone, anyone, even if that person was the one she loved, Enrique Morales. There was also the fact that she missed Heather.

Spot stood tall and walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry about your loss Katherine. Peter was a good friend."

Katherine stiffened at his touch. She remembered Peter's stories of how well Spot was able to talk with women when he wanted them. He would gain their confidence as best he could and show them his gentle side, usually that was all he had to do because no woman could say no to Spot Conlon. She wasn't going to give in to him so easily, since she didn't want be with him, she wanted to be with Enrique. When his hands trailed down her arms she grabbed them and she looked up at him, her eyes telling him he had crossed the line. "Thank you Wallace," she said, challenging him by using his real name, "and I appreciate you taking care of everything while I was away in Europe with Ian," she stood and walked out of the dining room, "now I need to see now he's doing."

She left him alone, not wanting to see his face or reaction to what she had just done to him. The main thing was she let him know where he stood with her right now. She walked up the staircase, memories of the grand staircase of the Titanic flooding her mind, it seemed so long ago now. Opening the door to her son's door she stepped in and saw him laying down on the bed looking at his father's picture, the one she recovered for him before rushing up on deck to get in a lifeboat. "How are you feeling Ian?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I wish we were home Mom, or at least with Bumlets. This place scares me." he said, not looking away from the picture.

Katherine sighed. "I know, but Conlon has been kind enough to let us stay here with him, we don't really have any other place to go. As for Enrique I don't know where he ended up last night after we left."

"Can we go look for him?" Ian asked, looking at his mother.

"No, you need to stay in bed, I'll see if the cook can bring you some soup. I wouldn't know the first place to look anyway. New York City is a big place after all," said Katherine, "I wouldn't go out in all this rain anyway. No reason for both of us to get sick since tomorrow is your father's funeral."

"Does Bumlets know? So that he can come?"

Katherine stopped. "You know he doesn't. Maybe I should go and look for him," she stood and went to the door, "Do you have any ideas where I could find him?"

Ian shrugged. "Maybe Manhattan, since he grew up there with Dad."

She nodded then went back to her son and kissed him. "Now you get rest. I'll see that you get some soup brought up." She then left her son's room, turning out the light in hopes that he would sleep but wouldn't count on it. Walking down the stairs she saw Conlon standing at the foot of the staircase, looking up at her as if waiting for her to explain herself for the episode earlier. She walked by him, grabbed an umbrella and walked to the front door without a word, causing him to grab her arm rather tightly.

"Katherine, you know I can remove you and your son from this house in the blink of an eye don't you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes of course I do. I also know that you won't because reputation means everything to you, and if you throw a girl out, then other women will start talking and you won't be so lucky at the whorehouses." she replied flatly, pulling her arm away, at the same time noticing his face paling, "Oh, and make sure that Ian get some soup."

The rain wasn't coming down as hard as it had been earlier that morning, though there was still a chill in the air. Katherine walked out into the streets and headed for Manhattan, the place she used to call home. She felt so lost and alone without Peter, there was such a void in her heart now that would never be filled. The funny thing was she had a feeling Enrique knew even he couldn't fill it.

"Señora Comstock?"

She looked up at the sound of her name and was surprised to see Enrique in front of her, just as she was about to cross the Brooklyn Bridge. "Mr. Morales, I was just about to look for you."

He gave her a slight smile as he bowed slightly to her. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Peter's funeral is tomorrow, at three in the afternoon. Ian and I wanted to make sure you knew." she replied, looking into his eyes.

"I will be there. I'll make sure to tell Joel as well," he chuckled as he saw the puzzled look on Katherine's face, "turns out last night I bumped into an old friend. Joel Meyers, though he went by Mush Meyers way back when."

She nodded. How much she wanted to run into his arms and tell him to take her away from New York once Peter was put to rest, along with Ian and Heather. She wanted to tell him how much she hated living with Conlon and how much she wanted to be with him, forever. The only thing holding her back was the fact that they were in a public place.

"How about we go into a diner or something? Get you out of the rain." said Enrique as he led her to a simple diner down the street called O'Malleys Diner.

They walked into the diner and sat down at a table near the window where a young newsboy, no younger than eight, was yelling the headlines dealing with the sinking of the Titanic. Enrique watched the boy with interest then turned to Katherine and said, "Y'know, when Peter an' I were newsies this kind of event would've made us rich."

Katherine nodded as the waiter came up to take their order in which they just ordered something to drink, it was too early for lunch. Enrique watched the boy for a few minutes longer then turned his attention to Katherine. She looked so unhappy, he knew it was because her husband was being put to rest, but it could also be because they had shared something special on the Titanic and since then they had not had a chance to. He feared she did not feel the same toward him since all that had happened in the past two days. "Katherine, how is Conlon treating you?" he asked her seriously.

She looked at him then down in her lap. She didn't want to tell him about what happened earlier so she replied, "It'll take getting used to of course."

Enrique sighed and ran a hand through his raven black hair, trying to push it out of his eyes only to have it fall back. He wanted to care for her, but right now how could he? He didn't have a house anywhere for her and Ian to stay in. It was then he wondered if he should tell her about what he was doing, trying to find the killer of her husband.

"Enrique, have you contacted your uncle? Let him know your safe?" she asked him.

He looked at her suddenly and realized that he hadn't contacted his uncle back in Spain and let him know that he did survive the sinking of the Titanic. His uncle could be hearing the news and dying inside because he isn't hearing news of his only living relative. Enrique stood quickly and said, "Excuse me please Katherine, I have to contact him. With all that's happened I forgot to. I will return shortly."

Leaving the diner he thought over the message he would send to his uncle. He would also ask for money since he wanted to extend his visit to New York, maybe even get his uncle to move to New York. As soon as he could provide for himself then he would have a better chance to provide for Katherine and Ian, the one and last thing he promised Mr. Straus. There was also Heather now that he had to think about. Once he had extra money he could buy clothing and shoes, as well as dolls and things. Things little girls should have. He never once forgot about her, at the present time she was with Mrs. Robinson, she insisted on taking the girl out for the day. Enrique had a feeling he had a self hired nanny. He wondered if Katherine would mind having her around after they were married, the thought of being married to Katherine always made him smile.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Katherine sat in O'Malleys Diner by herself, lightly stirring her tea. Enrique had left almost thirty minutes ago and she was starting to wonder if something came up during the course of him sending a message to his uncle in Spain, that maybe she should go ahead and go since she did have things to do, she had a sick son to take care of after all. Just as she was making up her mind to leave the diner, Enrique stepped inside, soaking wet from the downpour that suddenly started. He walked over to her table and sat down, trying to dry his hair off as best he could.  
  
"Please forgive me Katherine," he said apologetically, "things took a little longer than I expected. I got a wire from an old friend while I was sending a message to my uncle."  
  
She smiled at him as she sipped her tea. "I was about to leave you a note and then go back to the Conlon mansion."  
  
"I'm glad I caught you before you did Señora," he smiled slightly, his hair slicked back from the rain water, "where is Ian by the way? I thought he would be with you."  
  
"He came down with a cold," Katherine's smile faded, looking down at the table, "sitting in the lifeboats for a long time in that cold air must have been what did it to him. He's at the mansion right now resting."  
  
Enrique frowned. He could see that Katherine was very uncomfortable leaving her son alone with Conlon, but what else could she do? There was no other place for her to stay, and he didn't have anything to offer her and her son at the moment. There was something not right about the whole situation, when someone offers their home to someone they should feel comfortable there. So far Katherine had not shown that when mentioning Conlon's name.  
  
"How is Heather? You haven't said anything about her yet today." said Katherine, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"Oh she's just fine," he replied with a smile, "She's with Joel's neighbor at the moment. When she got up this mornin' she wanted to see Ian."  
  
Katherine chuckled. "Well I'll let him know he's got a special young girl waiting for him when he gets better."  
  
For another thirty minutes they talked about Heather and Ian and also the tragic events they shared, the sinking of the Titanic. Katherine finally stood and told him that she needed to check up on Ian and see how he was doing. Enrique stood and walked her out of the diner, then proceeded to walk with her to the Conlon mansion, he had a feeling Heather would still be with Mrs. Robinson so he didn't have a need to hurry back to Manhattan.  
  
"I'm sure Ian would be happy to see you again." she said to him as they walked, she held the umbrella over the both of them only to have Enrique free her hand of it.  
  
"Well if Conlon will permit me to come inside his place, then I will visit Ian for a while." he said to her, looking her over and wishing he could spend more time alone with her.  
  
They came to the mansion and Katherine walked inside, almost pulling Enrique in with her. She wasn't going to let Conlon stop Ian from seeing his father's best friend and his mentor. Enrique was surprised by her aggression, but even more surprised by the inside of the mansion. It looked almost like a castle inside with the detail carvings in the walls and corners, it was breathtaking.  
  
"Katherine," came an all too familiar voice, though it held a sinister tone, "Where have you been? Why did you stay out so long?"  
  
"I'm not a child Wallace," she snapped back at Conlon, her emerald eyes glaring at him, "I come and go as I please, remember I am a guest here, not a prisoner. Now did you make sure that my son got the soup I requested?"  
  
Conlon glared back at her and nodded. "Yeah, he got what you asked. But who is this you brought with you?"  
  
Enrique stepped forward and extended his hand. "Enrique Morales, we met in passing last night. Or you remember me best as Bumlets."  
  
Conlon's whole demeanor changed, his glare left and a smile appeared on his face as he shook Enrique's hand. "Of course I should've known. So you've come back to talk about old times?"  
  
Katherine found his change somewhat unusual, that wasn't like Conlon to suddenly smile and shake hands with someone even if he did grow up with them. Enrique shook his head and replied to Conlon, "Actually I came to see Ian. We formed quite a bond on the Titanic."  
  
Conlon nodded and watched as Katherine led Enrique to Ian's room, immediately his smile faded into a frown and the glare returned. This was not good. He wanted Katherine but he could see that there was someone else in the picture and he already had a kind of relationship with the son. He stormed into his library and picked up his phone. Dialing the number of his most trusted man, Conlon knew he had to get rid of Enrique, he was in the way of his plans with Katherine.

In Manhattan Joel studied the pictures he had of the murder of Peter, the pictures strewn across his kitchen table. He kept thinking of what Enrique said, "How could someone be shot in broad daylight and nobody see the killer?" He was searching through the pictures, looking for any detail he may have missed before, anything that could help his friend, both friends.  
  
He picked up one that showed the police demonstrating the angle of the shot and where the assailant could have possibly been standing. He looked at it again and said to himself, "That don't look right. There's no way the shot could've been fired there." He looked at the picture he had of the body and examined it to confirm it. Nodding his head he decided he would show Enrique, and as soon as the rain let up they could go to the park and experiment.  
  
The door to his apartment opened and he stepped out to see who it was, Mrs. Robinson and Heather. He smiled at the two and noticed the little girl modeling her new dress, at the same time trying not to make it so noticeable. He walked up to them and said to her, "Did you get a pretty new dress Heather."  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Yes, Mrs. Robbins said I'm very pretty in it."  
  
Mrs. Robinson chuckled as she walked into the kitchen and set down a bag of groceries she bought for him. She was like an unofficial mother to him, he didn't mind it and she didn't seem to mind taking care of him in the least. She looked at the table and asked, "Isn't this the murder of that young man?"  
  
"Yeah, a good friend of mine and Enrique's." said Joel, he then explained to her why he was studying them, "For some reason he is set on finding the murderer Mary. I have no clue why either."  
  
She smiled as she put things away. "Its obvious isn't it? You told me about that young widow, he's taken a fancy to her and he's doing this for her and her son."  
  
"But Mary, that young woman is staying with Conlon. He should know to keep his hands off her now." he said to her, sitting at the table and looking for other clues in the pictures.  
  
"He doesn't know that. Conlon is an old friend to him, he doesn't know what he has turned into." she said simply, "By the way, where is he?"  
  
Joel shrugged. "After you took Heather he went for a walk to clear his mind. Maybe to find that widow. I can never remember her name even though I should."  
  
"Well I do. Her name is Katherine. Katherine Comstock. A few of the papers were saying that she hired a hit man to kill her husband which I found to be the worst thing ever to be printed because I saw those two on occasion and her husband meant the world to her," Mary calmed herself down before continuing, "I'm glad she wasn't here to read those headlines."  
  
The door opened once again and Enrique walked in. He picked up Heather and commented on her dress, making her giggle, then walked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry for taking so long. I met up with Katherine Comstock and I had to see her son Ian."  
  
"Ian? Can I see him too?" asked Heather, bouncing in Enrique's arms.  
  
"No, not right now. He's come down with a cold, but as soon as he's better we'll go visit him, ok?" he said to her, seeing the disappointment in her eyes though she did nod.  
  
Mary smiled as she finished putting things away then sat next to Joel. "I know someone who should take a nap right now. She's been pretty busy so far today."  
  
Enrique looked at Heather and smiled as he took her into her room and put her to bed for a nap with no trouble. He walked back into the kitchen, got himself a glass of water, and sat down at the table. Looking at the scads of pictures he said, "So have you figured anything out yet?"  
  
Joel showed him what he found earlier, causing Enrique to jump up and pace. "That's something at least, it could tell us where the killer came from, what direction he was coming from."  
  
Mary picked up a couple pictures, then a third and said, "Who is this young man? He is in almost every picture."  
  
Joel looked at the person she was pointing to and said, "That's Jackal, Spot's right hand man. How come I didn't notice him before? What's he doin' in Manhattan durin' that time? He's Brooklyn after all."  
  
"I think we need to talk to the police about that," said Enrique, taking the picture and looking at the person to remember him, "maybe they can tell us about something that he said or did."  
  
"Well, Sarah married a policeman. Maybe she can help us." said Joel, standing to get her phone number for Enrique since he was so insistent on David's number before.  
  
"No Joel," said Mary, stepping in at this point, "You already called David, don't bother his sister. Right now wait for his reply and wait for him to come."  
  
Joel looked at Enrique, who nodded. He could see that he was doing too much at once, it was right for Mary to step in and let him see that he was. Sitting back he looked at one of the photos that showed Jackal standing next to the policemen. It was interesting that the Brooklynite was in Manhattan, even more interesting that he was there while they were investigating Peter's death. He had a feeling that he should avoid Conlon now, what hurt him was now he had to probably see less of Katherine. After Peter's funeral, it could be he would see less of the woman he loved.

Finally the next chapter! You thought I had given up on this fic I bet, lol. I hope to give you the next part very soon. I promise.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Though the rain had ceased it was still a grim and depressing day for Katherine and Ian. This was the day they put Peter to rest. She sat in her room, clothed in her black mourning dress that covered every inch of her, unlike the evening gowns and everyday dresses she was used to wearing. Now she felt imprisoned and marked for all to see what she had become, a widow. She placed the simple hat on her head that bore a black veil to cover her face, something she wasn't used to wearing but once again it was expected of her so she must.

There was a knock at her door, before she could get up to answer it Conlon walked in and stared at her with his icy blue eyes. Even in mourning she was beautiful to him. He walked up behind her and said, "Everything is ready, we're just waiting for you."

Katherine didn't even look at him as she ran the brush through her hair once more, wearing down since Peter always loved when she did and she figured it was the last time she could for him. She grabbed her handbag then walked out of the room without so much as a word to Conlon. Her ignorance made Conlon more than furious, he could see that he had to act fast if he wanted to get things to work out the way he wanted. He walked behind her into the carriage where Ian was waiting silently with Jackal, and together all four of them rode to the cemetery.

Conlon was a little surprised at how many people were there for the event. He knew that the old friends from when they were newsies would be there, but Mrs. Molly Brown was there, Medda Larkson came back from Sweden for the funeral, and Bryan Denton was there as well. While scanning the crowd his eyes fell upon Enrique and he glared, what was the Spaniard doing at this event? He nudged Jackal and whispered to him then took his place next to Katherine and Ian.

During the funeral, Katherine tried her best to stay composed as her son cried hard for his lost father. She found that she could no longer take it, turned to Conlon and cried into his shoulder, she would have cried into Jackal's shoulder even though she didn't like him. From a distance Enrique watched and knew that she just needed to cry, he just wished he had been there for her instead of the man that was scaring her to death.

"Morales, you have to help her and Ian," said Molly seriously, watching from behind his shoulder, "I can tell she's miserable where she is now."

He nodded. "I know. I wired my uncle and I'm expecting money from him soon. Right now I'm staying with a friend."

She nodded then looked around. "By the way where is little Heather?"

"She's staying with my friend's neighbor," he smiled slightly, "she's taken quite a liking to Heather."

Molly nodded then looked back to the funeral service as the casket was being lowered into the ground, Katherine cried, clinging to Conlon. She glared at him as she could see he wasn't really comforting her at all but just using her vulnerability for his liking, when she looked at Enrique she could see he saw the same thing.

"Mrs. Brown, my friend and I have been secretly investigating Peter's murder, and we think that Conlon had something to do with it." he said in a low voice.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow then led him away from the crowed, hooking arms with him. "I will help pay for anything you need. If that man did it, then the world needs to know. He's a dangerous man and he needs to be brought to justice."

Enrique nodded. "First thing's first, I have to get Katherine and Ian away from him. But how?"

"You worry about the murder case for now, I'll take care of Katherine and Ian." she said to him. "Its important you deal with just one thing at a time instead of try do handle everything at once."

Molly patted his back before leaving his side to return to the crowd, mainly to comfort Katherine. Enrique kept his distance from Katherine for one reason, he had to stay focused on the murder of Peter. For the sake of Katherine. He enjoyed being with her and Ian the day before and he knew he was going to miss that, but it was important that the case of Peter Comstock be solved.

"Bumlets?"

He raised an eyebrow and turned, surprised to hear his old nickname from someone other than Ian. Standing behind him was a gentleman with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes, it had to be none other than David Jacobs. Enrique nodded to him and replied, "Yeah, but I go by my real name now which is Enrique."

The two shook hands then David explained, "I came into town yesterday on the train. I came by and visited Joel and he told me about Peter's funeral, you failed to mention that part when we talked on the phone."

"I didn't know about it until yesterday afternoon," replied Enrique as he looked across at the funeral then back at David, "I think it is safe to say we can go so we can talk."

David nodded. "Joel told me he's going to stick around and continue to take pictures, for the sake of the widow and her son," he shrugged, "so was there somewhere specific you wanted to go to talk?"

Enrique nodded as he walked David to Joel's apartment which was just a few blocks from the cemetery. He knew that Katherine would insist on Peter being buried in Manhattan, he grew up there after all. Together he and David walked into the simple apartment, he put on a pot of coffee, and they sat down to begin work right away, just as it started to drizzle outside.

"Well Enrique, I can see why you would suspect Jackal," said David as he looked over the pictures, "It is interesting that he would be at the scene when he isn't a police officer at all, and he isn't even a resident of Manhattan."

"What bothers me the most about this Dave is someone was able to do this in broad daylight. Someone had to've seen something." he said, running a hand through his raven black hair.

David nodded. "That's true, unless........"

Enrique perked up and looked at him. "Unless what?"

David was looking at a photograph of Peter's body very intently then set it down for Enrique to see. "Look at the angle of the bullet wound."

Picking up the picture, Enrique looked closely at what David wanted him to then his eyes went wide. "He couldn't have been shot from the ground. Someone had to have shot him from a window or a rooftop."

"Exactly. As soon as this rain lets up, we're going to investigate every building surrounding Central Park." stated David, tapping the table with his index finger.

Katherine walked into the Conlon mansion soaked from the rain, though her eyes were soaked from her tears. It was over. Her husband was laid to rest and she would be without him forever. Now she had to deal with the pain of Conlon as well as the pain of seeing Enrique less. Since they came to New York she had seen less of him, the day before she was so glad to see him again and she wished for that again.

"Katherine, I want to speak to you." stated Conlon in a flat tone as he led her into the den and closed the doors behind them.

She sat down on the sofa, lifting the black veil that had covered her face and removing the hat it was attached to. Conlon sat down next to her, watching her every move with a hint of a glare but at the same time there was still a hint of softness in his eyes. He reached over and grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him suddenly.

"You must realize how I feel about you by now Katherine. Why I've done so much for you." he said to her.

Katherine's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. He had no respect for other people's feelings, after all she had just put her husband to rest and he's thinking about himself! She withdrew her hand from his grasp and slapped his face.

"You listen to me William Wallace," she snapped, "I don't care how you feel about me, I don't love you and I never will. You've done a lot for me and my son and I appreciate that, but I wonder if you have done that because of how you feel about me."

He grabbed her tightly by the arms and said, "Nobody strikes me, you should know that."

She glared at him, though his grip was painful. "And nobody uses me for their pleasure."

Conlon brought his hand up to strike her only to have her slap his face again, harder than the first time. He stared at her, no other woman had dared to slap him or do anything of the kind to him before. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to strike her even though she had in a way humiliated him, instead he had to think of a different approach to get this woman, this woman who was just as fearless as he was.

Katherine stood and walked out of the den, slamming the door behind her then ran up to her room and locked herself in, fell into her bed and cried. Her whole world was falling apart it seemed like, first Peter was killed then Enrique came into her life only to be seen less, and now Conlon was confusing her more than she needed.

"What could make a beautiful woman like you cry?"

She sat up suddenly and looked around, started by the voice she heard. She stood and searched her room and gasped, her heart leaping into her throat when she saw who it was. Enrique was standing in the shadows, he had come in through the window and waited for her to come in. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest until she could cry no more. He held her close, his hand running through her long silky dark brown hair.

"Enrique I can't stay here, I want to be with you and only you. Conlon has gone crazy you should have heard what he said to me." she sobbed.

"I have a feeling I know what he said to you." he said with a sigh, "Sadly I can't have you stay with me right now because I'm staying with a friend in a small apartment until I can get the money from my uncle."

She looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. "Enrique do we still have what we had on the Titanic?"

He gently wiped her face with his thumb and said, "I hope to God we do. I can't stand being away from you, that's why I came here tonight. I had to see you again, alone."

Katherine smiled slightly as her arms went around his neck, at the same time he looked down at her, his arms snaking around her slim waist as he leaned forward and connected his lips with hers. The same emotions, the same feelings that were felt that same night they shared their first kiss were shared at that moment. All the pain and suffering Katherine had been feeling was released by his tender kiss, his stress was gone now that he was with her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and before the two could react, Conlon opened the door. He had come to apologize to Katherine and make things right with her, but now his blue eyes went wide as he said, "What the hell is going on here?"

Uh oh, what's gonna happen now? What will Spot do to Enrique?


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Conlon could not believe what he was seeing, the woman he secretly loves and the man he once fought alongside with years ago when they were newsboys and went on strike against the most powerful man in New York City, Joseph Pulitzer. Both were standing in each other's arms exchanging a passionate kiss, one he believed should be granted to him not the Spaniard that seemed to be ruining all his plans. His icy blue eyes glared at Enrique, after all what was he doing in the house at all? How did he get in? How was he able to cloud Katherine's mind to love him and not Conlon? 

It took a moment for Katherine to think of something to say, but she finally stepped between Conlon and Enrique and replied, "Isn't it customary to wait for the person to answer her own door?" 

"This is my house." snapped Conlon, still glaring at Enrique. 

"Well who's to say I wasn't changing?" stated Katherine as she stepped closer to Conlon, her hands on her slim waist, the black mourning gown making it seem slimmer, "You need to respect me more Conlon." 

"Respect you?!" he asked in shock, "I come in here to find you in the arms of this man who I'd still like to know how he got in here. I think if you want respect from me, you have to first respect me." 

"She's been through enough," stated Enrique, hating the fact that Conlon was yelling at Katherine when he should be the one to be yelled at. After she had just put her husband to rest the former Brooklyn leader made advances toward her, Enrique was glad he came when he did because Katherine didn't need to be alone after an experience like that. "Quit yelling at her Spot." 

His glare became more deadly at the sound of his old nickname. Conlon could see that Enrique wasn't scared of him, that could be a problem. "How did you get in here? You're lucky I don't call the police right now." 

Katherine looked from Conlon to Enrique, at the same time he looked at her. How could they get out of this? Conlon was a very powerful man, he could make it possible for Enrique to be put in jail and no bail be set. She thought fast, looking back at Conlon she said, "I asked him to meet me here, but knowing how you are about the people I meet lately, I told him to sneak in." 

Enrique had to admit she was an amazing woman the more he watched her. She stood up to Conlon as if he were any other gentleman on the street, back when he was a newsboy he was scared stiff of the Brooklyn boy. He walked up right behind Katherine, his way of showing her that he was still there for her, and stated, "Why do you keep her from meeting people here at your place anyway Conlon?" 

"Listen to me Spaniard," said Conlon, his voice dripping with hatred, "you can't just come back here and expect everything to be your way. This woman just lost her husband." 

Enrique's dark brown eyes turned a shade of red as he listened to Conlon. This man was accusing him of taking advantage of Katherine in her vulnerable state. He started to move forward but Katherine stopped him, slipping her hand in his was just enough to stop him from striking Conlon at that moment. Glancing down at her he said to Conlon, "You've seen the last of Mrs. Comstock Conlon. She and her son are coming with me and they are relocating." 

Katherine's eyes went wide, what was he saying? Where could she go? He said he was staying with a friend so where did that leave her? She wanted to believe that he was doing the right thing for her, another second with Conlon was another second of misery, but where was she going to stay? She stepped out of the room and started down the hall to Ian's room to check on him, she had not seen him since coming home from the funeral, soon Enrique came running after her and grabbed her arm gently. 

"Katherine, I meant what I said. I talked with Mrs. Brown at the funeral and we're gonna make sure you're taken care of. Your husband wouldn't want you to live like this, I knew him better than anyone else did," he gently ran a hand across her cheek, "You and Ian deserve to be happy, and you're not happy here." 

She heaved a sigh as she took his hand that caressed her cheek and said, "But where will we go? I have no other place to stay right now." 

"With Mrs. Brown. She's offered for you to move in with her until you are able to get back on your feet, or I get the money from my uncle, it should come in a couple weeks." he replied, squeezing her hand lightly. 

Tears came to her eyes as she hugged him suddenly and cried into his chest. "Why do you take such good care of me and my son?" she asked through sobs. 

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and comfortingly, his fingers stroking her long dark brown hair. "I would think you'd know the answer to that question by now." he whispered in her ear. 

Staring from the shadows, his glare becoming darker, Conlon watched as Enrique and Katherine shared a lover's embrace. The jealousy inside him boiled over to the point he started plotting against the man that stood between him and Katherine, with him out of the way then Katherine's mind wouldn't be filled with love for someone else, only Conlon. He walked downstairs to his den and picked up the phone. "Hello Jackal? I have a job for you....." 

"This is truly an honor Mrs. Brown, having you come and visit me. But the real question is, how did you know and find me?" 

Mary, Joel's next door neighbor, sat in her small apartment with the now famous Molly Brown. The visit was more than surprising for the middle aged woman, it wasn't everyday that an aristocrat, a famous aristocrat, knocked on her door. She shuffled through her kitchen, heating water for tea and pulling out her simple china while also looking through her cabinets for tea biscuits before joining Mrs. Brown once again in her living room. 

"Well thank you Mary, but I'm just like you, money hasn't changed me none," she said with a smile, nudging Mary slightly, "now to get down to the real reason I'm here. I'm sure you know Enrique Morales, your neighbor's best friend?" 

"Yes, I've taken quite a fancy to his little girl Heather," she said with a smile before standing and taking the tea kettle off the burner and soon coming back with a tray filled with two teacups and a plate filled with tea biscuits, "but why would he be the reason for you being here?" 

"He has asked for my help, concerning Katherine Comstock," she replied, taking the teacup offered her, "the widow that recently put her husband to rest. He wants to make sure she is taken care of properly, he knows she is miserable where she is right now." 

Mary nodded slowly as she sat down next to Mrs. Brown. "She is staying with Conlon, the most intimidating young man in Brooklyn right now isn't she? The poor dear, having to deal with the loss of a husband and then living with a womanizer." 

"Exactly," said Molly with a sharp nod of her head, "Morales knows what's best for her and her son, and it isn't at the Conlon mansion." 

"But what does that have to do with me?" asked Mary as she sipped her tea. 

"He's gone over there right now to talk to her, who knows how that's going. It could end up she gets kicked out or he is sent to prison. We have to find a place for her and her son to stay. Right now my place is so full I can only take one or the other, and we figured with little Heather living next door, maybe Ian could stay with you." 

Mary smiled as she set her teacup down and sat back in her chair. "Mrs. Brown, we both know that the worst thing to do is to separate Mrs. Comstock from her son. Now why don't you just come out and say it, let her use my apartment until she is able to get on her feet once again." 

Molly chuckled and shook her head. "Shoulda known I couldn't fool you Mary. Smart as a whip you are. If things get bad for Kate while Morales is there then we're going to need to keep her safe and what better place than next door to Morales and his friend?" 

Gathering the empty teacups and placing them on the tray, Mary nodded her head and looked at Mrs. Brown. "Of course she can stay here. That poor young widow is going to need all the protection she can get, and I can assure you Joel Meyers is quite the gentleman along with his friend Mr. Morales." 

"Good. I'll come back and let you know how things turn out." said Molly as she stood and started for the door, "Thank you for the tea." 

Once Mrs. Brown left her apartment, Mary walked over to Joel Meyers' apartment and knocked on the door. The young photographer opened the door and smiled when he saw his neighbor and welcomed her inside. She stepped inside then said, "Joel, there's something that I need to tell you." 

His smile faded as he closed his door. "What is it?" 

She told him about the visit with Molly Brown, finishing with, "You and your friends had better find out the result of her husband's murder very soon, or she's going to come over here and find out what you gentlemen are investigating, I'm sure she's a smart young woman." 

Joel nodded and ran a hand through his brown curly hair. "Right now David's out talkin' with the police about it. He didn't waste any time with it, after all Peter was a good friend of ours." 

"One thing you have to understand though," said Mary, pointing a finger at him, "no matter what your friend Morales says at the Conlon mansion, Mrs. Comstock still feels loyal to Conlon. I know you boys are pointing fingers at him at the moment as the murderer, but don't say it around her." 

"I know Mary, I know. But at the same time you may not have to move out of your apartment for a while. I mean, it could be nothing will happen at the mansion." stated Joel. 

Mary raised an eyebrow and said, "You should always be prepared for anything Joel. As a photographer you should know that." 

"Listen Mr. Jacobs, there's just no way of knowing who killed Mr. Comstock." 

"I believe there is Sergeant O'Grady and some of the proof is in these pictures I brought and are on your desk." 

David was getting more and more frustrated with police, it seemed as though they didn't care that a murderer was out loose in New York City and he was willing to help them put this madman away. He had spent the last hour trying to explain the evidence he had so far as to who it could possibly be, and still Sergeant O'Grady was not convinced that there was reason to look further into the case. 

"So this Jackal came over from Brooklyn to help us with the case, what's the problem? Where's the case?" asked O'Grady once again. 

"Why would someone from Brooklyn, Conlon's right hand man, be so interested in this case? What did he say exactly as he was helping the police?" asked David, as calm as possible. 

"He was just showing us the angle of the shot, how the shot had to come from the bushes." said O'Grady with a sigh, "Now if that is all----." 

"How is that possible with the way the bullet hole is here?!" demanded David, shoving the picture in the sergeant's face. The policeman took the picture and looked at it again, his eyes slowly going wide as he looked it over then looked up at David. 

"Have you told anyone else about this?" he asked quickly. 

David shook his head. 

"Good, keep it that way. And congratulation, you found a reason for this case to be looked into further." said O'Grady as he started to look through his files for his notes on the Comstock case. 

_Ahhh, I am so sorry for not keep this story updated! I'll do better though!_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"I'm sorry Katherine I wish I could help but there really is nothing I can do." 

"Adam please, I have no other place to go. There must be something you can do." 

After what happened at the Conlon mansion, Katherine wasn't taking any chances. She knew she had to move her and Ian out of there as soon as possible, there was no telling what kind of danger Conlon would put the two of them in. 

"Katherine I can't just give you a house because we're old friends. Real estate doesn't work that way I'm afraid." explained Adam, one of Peter's best friends and a former newsboy. He never really understood why they called him Pie Eater because he hardly ever ate the dessert. 

"Then what am I supposed to do? I can't live on the streets, that's not the life I intended for Ian." said Katherine with a sigh. 

Adam stood and walked around the desk, leaning against it as he stood in front of Katherine. "Wasn't that my old friend Bumlets I saw at the funeral yesterday? Doesn't he have some kind of plan for you and Ian? You know he's been raising quite a stir since coming here to New York." 

"Mr. Morales has done so much for me already, I couldn't ask him to do more." she said softly as she looked up at Adam. It was embarrassing for her, depending on friends just to live, and at the present time she doesn't even have a home for her or Ian to stay in. 

Adam glanced up at the clock, it was almost noon. He helped Katherine to her feet and said, "Why don't I take you and Ian out to lunch? Josie will be happy to see you again, she hasn't since you left for Europe." 

Katherine was about to say no, then remembered she really had not seen her best friend since leaving for Europe like he said. The one thing she needed more than anything at that moment was a female friend to talk with, lately she was surrounded by me. She nodded her head and replied, "Of course we will, he's still with your secretary right?" 

He nodded as he walked her out of his office and into the waiting room where Ian was talking with Deirdre, Adam's secretary. The young boy looked up at his mother and smiled, walking up to her and hugging her tightly in which she stroked his dark blonde hair before telling him that they were joining the Moretti's for lunch. She thanked Deirdre for watching her son, then Katherine and Ian walked out of the office with Adam. 

"And how is that little girl of yours? Bree is her name right?" asked Katherine as they walked to the restaurant to join Adam's wife for lunch. 

"She's two years old now, and talkative as ever but most of it is just mumbling," answered Adam with a chuckle, "Sometimes there's a word that we understand." 

"I wonder why I didn't see Josie or Bree at the funeral." said Katherine thoughtfully. 

"She wanted to come, but there's that sickness going around and we were afraid Bree had it. So they stayed at home." explained Adam as they came to the restaurant and he held the door open for Katherine and Ian. They walked inside together and soon found Josie sitting patiently with her little girl, Bree. 

Josephine Moretti was always thought to be a gypsy, the truth was nobody really knew where she came from, only that she moved from Kentucky, other than that she was very secretive about her background. The reason people think she was a gypsy was because of her dark wavy hair, tan skin, dark eyelashes and eyebrows. Unable to have children, she and Adam adopted little Bree from a friend who was dying but they treat her like she was their own. 

"Look who came into my office today," said Adam as he walked up to the table, pulled the chair out for Katherine, kissed Josephine on the cheek then sat down next to his wife. 

Josephine's eyes went wide, almost jumping out of her chair to hug Katherine, one of her nearest and dearest friends. She then hugged Ian as the boy sat down at the table, she loved the boy as her own. Once she was settled back in her chair she said, "I was so afraid that you went down with the ship, then when Adam told me that you were there for Peter's funeral..." 

"I've just been so overwhelmed, I haven't really had a chance to catch up with anyone since returning to New York," replied Katherine, "things just seem to be getting worse for me as the week goes on too." 

Adam turned and explained to Josephine why Katherine came into his office, that it wasn't just for a friendly visit. Josephine's eyes went wide as she looked at her friend. "I never did like Conlon, all he wants is the flesh of a woman, not the love of one." 

"Well, Mr. Morales said that he has something lined up for me. That he would take care of both Ian and myself." said Katherine. 

"Bumlets was Dad's best friend." added Ian before turning his attention back to Bree. He was always like a big brother to the little girl, she adored him and looked up to him. 

During lunch Katherine told the story of how she met Enrique, since it seemed to Adam and Josephine that he just emerged out of nowhere. She then continued to tell them what happened between her and Conlon, continuing with the confrontation between Enrique and Conlon in her bedroom. Once her two friends were up to date on her situation, she sighed and looked at Ian, wishing for a miracle at that very moment. 

"Well Katy, fancy seeing you here." 

All eyes turned to see Molly Brown walking toward the table, a smile on her face. Ian jumped out of his chair and gave her a hug, Bree did the same thing though she didn't know who the woman was she was hugging. Josephine quickly collected her daughter and apologized to Molly. 

"No harm done, I don't mind an extra hug here and there," said Molly with a chuckle before turning to Katherine, "Katy, I have very important news for you." 

"What is it?" 

"Turns out Joel Meyers, the friend that Morales is staying with, told me that his neighbor is willing to have you stay in her apartment until you find someplace else to live. She is going to stay with me and help me at my place for the time being." 

Katherine's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped at the news, this was her chance to be closer to Enrique. Ian would be closer to him as well, the two hardly spent any time together since coming to New York. She looked at Adam and Josephine and could tell just by the looks on their faces they were telling her if they didn't take the offer she was a crazy woman. 

"Mother, we'd get to be closer to Bumlets and Heather!" said Ian excitedly. 

"Mrs. Brown," said Katherine, "I think we need to find this neighbor and make the arrangements." 

Sergeant O'Grady stood on a rooftop that had a clear view of Central Park, watching David move back and forth at the edge of the roof. He wasn't sure what the detective was trying to prove with his antics, but if it closed a case and put a murderer behind bars then he'd put up with it for a while longer. 

"Maybe he was on his stomach..." mumbled David as he laid down on his stomach, ignoring the wetness from the rain on the ground. 

"Aye, and maybe he flew somehow." stated O'Grady as he scratched the back of his head. He was starting to get impatient. 

David turned and gave the policeman a quick glare. "Look, if it were one of your fellow officers you'd be all over this case," he then turned his attention back to experimenting with the angle of the gunshot then suddenly jumped up, "That's how he did it, he was on his stomach." 

"Well now that we have that taken care of, who did this terrible crime?" asked O'Grady, crossing his arms in front of him. 

Ignoring the officer, David looked around the area, suddenly picking up something out of the dirt. It was a gold chain, and on the end of it was a gold key. The detective's eyes went wide as he looked at the newest piece of evidence, he knew this gold key all too well, it was the trademark of the former Brooklyn newsboy, Spot Conlon. 

"What in God's name is that?" asked a puzzled O'Grady as he stared at the key. 

"This used to belong to Conlon, he used to wear it around his neck back when we were newsboys," explained David as he placed the key and chain in his pocket, "I think we better talk with your men again, and find out what Jackal said to them." 

"But ye have the proof right there, what more do you need to know?" 

"It could be Conlon was set up. Don't always go with the first piece of evidence you have, that could lead to putting away the wrong person." stated David as he walked off the rooftop quickly. He was hot on the trail and he didn't want that trail to end up cold. 

Enrique sat in the small apartment reading to Heather from a book of nursery rhymes. Joel was at work and Mary Robinson was out for the day, besides he felt he wasn't being fair to Heather since he wasn't at home hardly at all. He had been so busy making sure Katherine was well taken care of that he hardly took notice of Heather except when he came home, when both were too tired to spend time with each other. 

"Ricky, where's Ian? I miss him." Heather said in the middle of his story telling. 

He smiled at her and replied, "Well, I'm sure he's going to visit here very soon. I saw him yesterday and he asked about you chica." 

"He did?" she asked excitedly. 

Enrique chuckled as he gathered her up in his arms and stood, spinning around and laughing along with her. He was so grateful he found Heather, somehow she filled an empty part of him. She was also very much in love with him it was like they were meant to be together. He walked into the kitchen with her in his arms then set her in a chair and asked, "What is it you want for lunch?" 

Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. Enrique glanced toward the front of the apartment in confusion, who could that be? He patted Heather on the head as he passed her and went to the door, standing there at the door was a young woman that he had never seen before. She wore an old patched skirt and a pale blouse, her features looked almost Irish. She was carrying suitcases. 

"Can I help you?" he asked her. 

"Is this where Katherine Comstock is staying?" she asked him with a smile, setting the suitcases down. 

Enrique shook his head. "No, she'll be living in the apartment next door Senora. Are you here for a visit?" 

She shook her head. "No of course not. I'm just helping her move to her new place until Adam Moretti helps her get a new home of her own." 

"So, those bags are hers?" asked Enrique as he picked up the bags for her. 

"Yeah. By the way my name is Rebecca, or you can call me Reebs," she said as she stepped into the apartment, "So you live alone here?" 

Enrique watched her closely, it was quite unusual to have a young woman just walk into an apartment without an invitation. "This is actually my friend's apartment. I'm just staying here until I get the money to buy my own place here." 

"Oh, you must be Enrique Morales," she said with a smile, looking at him, "Katy told me about you, her description doesn't do ya justice." 

"Where is she?" he asked, setting the bags down near the door then walking up to her. 

Rebecca smiled up at him. "Eager are ya to know?" she stepped into the kitchen and gasped. "Oh yer the prettiest little thing I have ever seen! What is yer name? Are ye the daughter of this guy?" 

Heather looked over at Enrique more for rescue than for help. He walked up and pulled Rebecca away and said, "Would ye answer my question? Where is Katherine?" 

"With Molly Brown, getting the rest of her things together." she replied with a smile, "You really have it bad for her don't ya?" 

"Enrique," Joel's voice was heard through the apartment, "David found something new! It could be we were wrong the whole." 

Joel stared at Rebecca, not knowing why this young woman was in his apartment at all. She looked at him and smiled shyly. He was handsome, she was quite taken with him the first moment she laid eyes on him. Enrique looked from Joel to Rebecca and smiled, he could see that something was starting to brew right away. 

"Joel do you like the pretty lady?" asked Heather, causing everyone to laugh. 

After Rebecca introduced herself, Joel pulled Enrique out of the kitchen and said in a low voice, "Like I was sayin' before, David found something at the scene of the crime. It could be we were wrong, it may not have been Conlon at all." 

"Well then who else could it be?" asked Enrique. He was sure it was Conlon, almost like he wanted it to be him. 

Joel shrugged. "I don't know, that's what David's working on now," he looked at his aristocratic friend and smiled, "so um, you ready for Katherine to be livin' next door to us?" 

He turned suddenly and stared at Joel. "What are you talking about?" 

"Oh come on, we've known each other for years. I know that look on you, yer in love with her." said Joel, a smile on his face. 

"Not just her," stated Enrique, pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and started to light it, "that son of hers, Ian, he's so much like Peter you'd be shocked. That kid is fun to be with, she and Peter raised him well." 

Joel raised an eyebrow. "Are ya wantin' to be the father of that kid?" 

Enrique sighed and shook his head. "It's too soon to know. Plus that would confuse Heather, you've heard her talk about Ian." 

"So, what's gonna happen with you and Mrs. Comstock then?" 

Enrique took a deep drag of his cigarette as he glanced in the kitchen, Rebecca was talking with Heather and had made her lunch. What _was_ going to happen between him and Katherine now? It seemed once they established where they were, another obstacle came up. Before when they were on the Titanic, Heather wasn't even in the picture though he had to say he would never give her up. 

"Look, you've got time to figure all this out." said Joel, patting Enrique on the shoulder. 

"Or do I? I do love her, I want to do everything that's best for her and Ian, but I don't want to move too quickly." 

"There's really no worry of that. Yer movin' as slow as the grave right now. If you're not careful you could lose her." stated Joel. He knew how Conlon worked and from what he heard lately, the Brooklynite wanted Katherine. In her state presently she could quite possibly run into his arms if he used the right words and tactics. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A month had passed since the tragic sinking of the Titanic, and questions started to emerge as to why such a terrible thing could happen. Thus started the trials, people wanted answers and the only way to get them was to question the survivors of what happened that fateful night in April. It was still too soon for the survivors to talk about the sinking, but it was asked of them so they had to relive it.

Each night after hard questioning Enrique Morales would meet up with Joel Meyers, the young photographer was taking pictures outside the courthouse for the newspaper he worked for. The two friends would walk to the Morales mansion, discuss what they could about the trials, then Joel would let Enrique know how the investigation into Peter's murder was going. In a month's time Enrique had done all he could to keep the case open while at the same time getting himself situated in New York City, once he received the money from his uncle in Spain he bought the high class mansion he should be living in. He also made sure Heather had nice clothes that she deserved.

"Listen Rick," stated Joel as he sat down in the den of Enrique's mansion, "Dave's at a dead end with this case. He keeps comin' up with nothin'."

Enrique ran a hand through his raven black hair and sighed. Those weren't the words he wanted to hear. "I don't do this for pride Joel. Katherine needs to know the truth about what happened."

"Mr. Morales."

Both men turned to see Rebecca standing in the doorway. She offered to watch Heather while Enrique was away at the trials. "What is it Reebs?" he asked, trying to keep from getting frustrated over the unsolved case of his friend Peter.

"Heather is in bed asleep," she replied as she walked into the den, glancing at Joel before looking at Enrique, "You had a couple phone calls, I left the messages by the phone."

Enrique just nodded before walking out of the den to check on Heather. Joel stood to his feet and walked up to Rebecca, he knew his best friend well enough to know when it was time to leave. He escorted Rebecca out of the mansion and slowly walked her to her apartment.

"How's Katherine doing?" he asked her, mainly to start a conversation with her. He was never good with talking with young women, not like Jack, Enrique, or Adam.

"If she didn't have Ian, she'd be lost," replied Rebecca, looking up at Joel. Since meeting him she had a great interest in him only she didn't know how to tell him, "other than that she's fine."

"Where do you have her stashed?"

"If I tell you that I have to kill you."

Not long after Katherine moved into the apartment next to Joel's an intruder tried to kidnap her. After that Rebecca, along with Adam and Josephine Moretti, decided to hide Katherine and Ian so only they knew where she was living. Since they had a suspicion that the intruder was hired by Conlon.

"Fair enough. You know it's torturin' Rick only seein' her at the trials."

"I know that, she's goin' through the same thing," said Rebecca, "but this is for her and Ian's safety. Conlon is out to get her."

Joel nodded as he walked her into the apartment building and to the door of her apartment. Rebecca unlocked the door, before stepping in she said, "Soon those two will be together again. I feel a proposal coming very soon."

The young photographer smiled, though it faded as he walked out into the cool May air. "How can there be one from a distance?"

"Damn it where is she! It's not like they could just make her disappear!"

Conlon was more than angry with the fact that he couldn't find Katherine anywhere in New York City. Even with all his connections scattered around New York there was still no sign of her.

"I think you should worry more about the investigation goin' on in Manhattan," stated Jackal as he put out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray, "after all it doesn't look good for you."

"Really? Andy why is it that a month ago I asked ya to take care of that damn Spaniard, and he's still ALIVE!"

Jackal cleared his throat as he stood and walked to the desk Conlon was standing behind. "I've had to keep out of sight for a while and keep all suspicion off me because of this investigation."

Conlon glared at Jackal as he sat down at his desk. He was trying to figure out how one investigation could make his best man suddenly go into hiding, no other investigation made Jackal act this way. There was also the fact that he wasn't getting the results he usually got, he wanted Katherine back only she couldn't be found.

"Didja ever try not obsessin' over that widow?" asked Jackal, pouring himself a drink, "How come yer so set on her? She's no different from any other girl you've done."

"I've wanted her since the day I saw her as a waitress," stated Conlon, running a hand through his sandy brown hair, "that woman is as fiery as I am, that's what I love about her."

Those words were a shock to Jackal, to the point he almost choked on his drink. Did Conlon just say he loved a woman? In the years he knew the former Brooklyn newsboy leader, Jackal knew him as a womanizer, in fact a good day for Conlon was to have been with four women.

"Let me get this straight," said Jackal, setting the empty glass down on the desk before sitting across from Conlon, "You have your connections runnin' around searchin' for this widow, because you love her? Yer out of yer damn mind!"

Conlon slammed his fist down on the desk, with such force that it dented the wood. "I want Katherine Comstock! I want her now Jackal!"

"And what about the kid?" countered Jackal, "Yer forgettin' she's got extra baggage!"

"I'll deal will that. Get me what I want before you share the same fate as Peter!"

It was another frustrating evening for David Jacobs as he sat alone in his hotel room going over his notes. He knew the answer was right under his nose, he just couldn't seem to find it with this case. Every picture, every angle, every witness just didn't add up for some reason no matter how many times he went over it, and the evidence was conflicting as well. Nothing was adding up.

There was a knock on his door, startling him. He quickly stood from the table and opened it to reveal Adam. "What brings you here?"

Adam stepped into the room and closed the door quickly then turned and said to David, "Have you found out anything on Peter's death?"

David shook his head sadly. "No, but why do you ask?"

"Rumors are going around that Conlon is going out of his mind because he can't find Katherine. We can't keep her hidden much longer Dave, you remember how he gets when he gets too angry."

"Yeah I remember, and I'm doing all I can but all I'm hitting are dead ends."

It was at that moment a violent knock was at the door. David rushed to the door to open it when Sergeant O'Grady burst in. He took on look at David and said, "We have somethin' big."


	20. Chapter Twenty

Katherine felt like a prisoner in her friend's own home. She and Ian were staying with Adam and Josephine, in a room up in the attic where nobody would think to look for a young aristocratic widow and her son. They planned it so nobody saw her leave the trials, or even arrive there. The worst part about it was seeing Enrique for only a few hours and not even being able to talk with him, to be held by him.

"Kate?"

She looked up suddenly from her book and looked toward the door. Josephine was standing there with a tray holding two teacups and a teapot. Katherine closed her book and cleared the tiny table next to her to make room for the tray Josephine was holding.

"I just thought you and I could talk since you've been so quiet lately," explained Josephine as she set the tray down and handed a cup to Katherine, "and since I just put Bree down for her nap I didn't feel like sitting around alone."

"How much longer must I be confined like this?" Katherine asked, looking her friend square in the eye, "My son is missing an education because of this. Do you understand how silly this is?"

"Kate we're just thinking of your safety. After an attack like that who knows what else could happen."

"I could go crazy," stated Katherine as she set the teacup down," ever since coming back to America not one person has taken my thoughts into consideration! The only person that seems to care I can't be near!"

Josephine stared at Katherine. "What are you saying? We're doing what we can to protect you from Conlon."

Katherine turned and glared at her friend. "And what about my happiness? What are you doing about that? I just lost Peter, found someone who cares for me and Ian but I have yet to spend time with him! So what are you doing about that?"

Before Josephine could answer, Katherine grabbed her shawl and stormed out of the house, leaving her friend at a loss for words. She didn't care who saw her, by now she wanted to be seen. Even in her black mourning gown people couldn't help but look at Katherine as she was still very beautiful.

While walking the streets of Manhattan Katherine thought of herself and how she could get her life back to what it was before. She had to get Ian back into school, and the two of them back into the social circle they were origianlly accustomed to. There was also the fact that she had to start a new life without Peter, only how could she do that when people she thought she could trust betray her or keep moving her from place to place?

"Senora Comstock?"

Katherine stopped suddenly and turned to see Enrique with Heather in his arms. She walked up to him, kissing Heather on the cheek before saying, "I came out of hiding. I just couldn't take it anymore."

Enrique nodded. "Heather and I were just doing some window shopping. She's been asking about Ian, maybe you can answer her question.

"He's at Adam and Josephine's," said Katherine, taking the little girl in her arms, "I told him to read the book Treasure Island, so that maybe he could get more training as a pirate."

The Spaniard could see the stress and strain on his love's shoulders. Even at the trials he could see things weren't getting any better for Katherine, that with each day she was becoming more and more unhappy. Now that he was established in New York he wished he could do everything to make her happy once again but there was a problem, he didn't want to smear Katherine's good name.

"Mr. Morales, I've heard that you now reside here in Manhattan." Said Katherine, though keeping her eyes on Heather.

"Yes, Heather an' I live alone at my mansion. Maybe one of these days you and Ian can come and visit us."

Heather nodded vigorously and smiled at Katherine. "You wanna see us right?"

Katherine smiled slightly and said, "Of course and I know Ian misses you too. Things have just been tough for me lately."

Enrique took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Y'know things don't have to be. Peter would never have wanted this for you and Ian."

"I thought I could trust Conlon. He had me fooled," replied Katherine, setting Heather down only to have the little girl cling to her skirts, "now Ian and I are being transported around like fugitives all I want is to get my life back to what it was before."

"So you finally come out of hiding Mrs. Comstock."

Both turned to see Jackal standing in front of them. Enrique stepped in front of her as Katherine picked up Heather once again and protected the child, comforting her as she started to cry.

"You've been staying with the Spaniard, typical love story. Conlon will be glad I found you." Said Jackal as he threw his cigarette down on the ground and stamped it out with his foot.

"Just keep walkin' Jackal," stated Enrique in a threatening tone, "Katherine's been through enough from your Brooklyn boss."

"She should be flattered that he's been searchin' all over New York for her. Now I'm not leavin' without the widow."

Katherine's eyes went wide. Is that how Conlon and his goons saw her, a widow until she was married to him? She was more than that, she was a mother and a young aristocrat trying to build herself back up. If it weren't for the fact that she was holding Heather in her arms and comforting her, she would say a thing or two to Jackal.

"Yer goin' empty handed 'cause she's not comin' with you." Growled Enrique before grabbing Katherine's arm and walking her quickly towards his mansion. He was going to do all he could to protect her and Heather.

Ian sat on the tiny bed reserved for him up in the Moretti attic, reading the book his mother said was full of pirates. He was just coming to the part where Jim Hawkins jumped in the apple barrel to hide when Adam stepped in and looked at him.

"That's a pretty good book. You know your dad loved that book?"

Ian looked up and closed the book. "Really? Was it 'cause of his piracy?"

Adam smiled, Katherine had told him all about what Enrique had told the boy while his father was growing up. "Yeah, but only he and Enrique know the secrets of piracy."

"And soon me," his smile faded, "if I get to see Bumlets again."

"You will, it's just right now we have to keep you and your mother safe."

It was tearing Ian apart being shut up inside, unable to run around and play like other seven year olds. He wanted to just be a kid, the last time he played ball was on the Carpathia as they were sailing to New York. All he wanted was to run around once again.

"How come everyone's after me and Mom?" the boy asked Adam.

"I wish I could answer that but I can't," replied Adam with a sigh, "people do crazy things, sadly it's come around to you and your mother."

"She could marry Bumlets. He could protect her an' make her happy." Said Ian as he picked up his book and continued reading.

Adam heaved a sigh as he left the attic to join his wife in his study. He walked in, kissed Josephine on the cheek, then sat at his desk and leafed through some paperwork.

"Adam, I'm worried about Kate. She's been gone an awful long time." Said Josephine as she sat across from her husband.

"She's an adult Josie. Let her calm down after that outburst you told me about."

"But Conlon could be anywhere and she's in danger." She stated, rather frustrated.

Adam chuckled. "Actually she's just fine. After talking with Ian I have a feeling she'll run into someone we know all too well."

Josephine stared at her husband. There were times she wondered how she was able to put up with him at all, when she was frantic about something he was as calm as could be. It annoyed her more than anything.

"Alright I'll play your game," she said finally, "just who is she going to run into?"

"Enrique Morales."

Her jaw dropped when Adam said the name. "You mean the Spaniard?"

"Who else would I mean my dear? Seems he's an old friend, have you forgotten?" Adam asked with a smile.

"If he's infatuated with Kate then why has no interest been shown?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I've never been givin' the chance because people keep hiding her from me."

Both Adam and Josephine jumped at the sound of Enrique's voice. He was standing in the doorway of the study, Katherine standing behind him with Heather in her arms.

"There's been a change of plans," stated Enrique, "Ian and Katherine are coming with me to live the life they were meant to have." He walked into the room and just stared at Adam, "she's an aristocrat, you an' I both know Peter wouldn't want her an' Ian cramped in an attic."

"And what about Conlon?" demanded Josephine.

"He knows she's out of hiding. Jackal made that possible." Stated Enrique, looking at Adam's wife.

Josephine stared at Enrique, then turned her attention to her friend. Katherine stood quietly, keeping Heather occupied with her locket. For the first time Mrs. Moretti could see that the sadness Katherine's eyes wasn't for the loss of Peter, but for the loss of freedom she once had, she and Ian. She could see that what they thought was helping, only made things worse for Katherine and her son.

"…You're out of your mind Enrique! Just think of the slander---."

"Enough Adam," interrupted Josephine, "He said she's going with him."

The room fell silent as all eyes went on Josephine, more from surprise. She was a woman who was all about morals, and suddenly she was putting her foot down concerning her best friend living with a single man in a mansion. Josephine walked out of the room, grabbing Katherine's arm and said, "Come on, I'll help you and Ian pack."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Rebecca sat in Joel's tiny living room mending a few articles of clothing for him as he sorted through his pictures, looking to see if there were any he missed from Peter's murder. He sat down next to her, holding a box of pictures to go through. It was the fifth box he went through that day.

"Why're you going through all these photos?" asked Rebecca, setting down her mending.

"I got a call from Dave sayin' they found somethin' and asked me to look through all my photographs to make sure he has all the ones from Peter's murder." He answered as he looked through the box.

"Did they say what they found?"

Joel shook his head. "No, but from the tone of his voice this case may be solved very soon."

Rebecca nodded as she stood and walked into the kitchen to fix lunch for Joel and herself. She had strong feelings for the photographer but had no idea how to show him, since he wasn't catching on to her little jobs that she did for him as well as the many visits. The only excuse she could think to give him was that his mind was on finding Peter's murder.

"Hey Reebs," called Joel, "are you goin' to the Morales mansion later?"

She rolled her eyes as she finished fixing his favorite sandwich. "Why so I can play messenger girl for you again?" she asked sarcastically.

Joel stepped into the kitchen, his arms crossed in front of him. "I was just askin' if you've been there since Katherine and Ian moved in there."

Heaving a sigh she just nodded as she set his lunch on the table. The one time she decides to bring up his use of their friendship, and it ends up she took his question the wrong way. Rebecca started to leave the kitchen when Joel grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Joel what're you doing?"

"I get the feeling something's on your mind and it involves me," he said to her, "are you feeling ignored?"

She gave him a dirty look. "Just eat your lunch. Maybe then you'll make sense."

"C'mon, talk to me Reebs."

She shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen, grabbed her belongings, and left Joel's apartment without another word. Joel stood in his kitchen, confusion written all over his face. All he was trying to do was get her to talk with him, to find out if there was a chance she had feelings for him as he did for her. Picking up the sandwich Rebecca made him, Joel went to the window to see Rebecca walk away from his apartment building and suddenly be confronted by none other than Conlon. He darted out of his apartment, there was no telling what the Brooklyn aristocrat could do and he didn't want Rebecca to be the one to find out.

"…Tell me where it is now bitch! You know where I can find her!" yelled Conlon, grabbing Rebecca violently by the arms.

"I'm not tellin' you a thing!" she yelled back, though her heart was pounding.

"Hey!"

Conlon turned only to get punched in the face by Joel. The Brooklynite took a few steps back, letting go of Rebecca in order to show off his fighting stance. "This is between me and the girl, not you Meyers."

"This here's my girl Conlon so it's between us too." Growled Joel.

A group started to form around the trio, suddenly Conlon stood to his full six foot height and pointed to Joel. "Just remember, this isn't over. I'll find her." He then disappeared into the crowd.

Joel glared as Conlon walked away then turned and rushed to Rebecca's side. "You alright? What did he say to you?"

Rebecca was still getting over the fact that he called her his girl. Was he bluffing or did he really mean it? She decided until she knew for sure it was best she didn't act like the damsel in distress.

"Reebs? Rebecca?"

She took a deep breath, ran her fingers through her hair, and said, "We need to go see your friend David."

"So you're sayin' Conlon grabbed ye an' then demanded to know where Mrs. Comstock was?" asked O'Grady of Rebecca.

She nodded. "Yes, an' when he had the chance to fight Joel, he didn't do it."

O'Grady and David looked at each other, both raising an eyebrow. It seemed their leads were coming together. Guess really all it took was to drive the most intimidating man crazy.

"And he doesn't know where Enrique lives?" asked David.

"No, at least he didn't when he grabbed me."

"Good, but that doesn't leave us much time," said David as he paced the room, "he's sure to have Jackal go in search of the mansion."

"Aye, but what can we book him for? All we have is substantial evidence so far." Stated O'Grady.

Rebecca jumped up suddenly and said, "Wait! If you want something to pin on Conlon, I worked in that mansion of his for three months before he fired me! Seein' as I'm a woman and mean nothin' to him he'd shoot off his mouth about how he was going to have Kate. No matter what to took."

"That's not goin' to help Lass," stated O'Grady, "he'll deny it and people will listen to him 'cause they fear him."

"But what about the fact that he would still bring women home during all that time he's sayin' that then when Peter dies, no women?"

"Another dead end." Sighed David.

Rebecca racked her brain trying to find anything that could put Conlon behind bars. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she said, "Europe."

The two men looked at her funny and asked in unison, "What?"

"Kate's trip to Europe for Ian. Conlon never paid for anything in his life and suddenly he offers to pay for the trip! I mean what better way to show your love than to have the one you love gone while the deed is done?"

It was all starting to unravel, they knew that Conlon was there at the murder, that he either pulled the trigger or ordered it. Now they had what they needed to bring the Brooklyn aristocrat in for murder.

Katherine sat on the edge of Heather's bed and finished reading her story even though the child was already fast asleep. She closed the book and returned it to its place on the bookshelf, kissed Heather on the forehead, turned off the light, and left the room.

"Katherine?"

She turned her head to see Enrique coming out of his study. He walked up to her but didn't put his arms around her like he usually did when he was near her. Such actions led her to believe something was wrong.

"What's wrong Enrique?"

He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. "I just got a phone call from David. The man that murdered Peter was brought in and confessed."

It was like she almost knew the answer but she wanted to hear the name for herself. She squeezed his hand and asked, "Who was it?"

"It was Conlon." He said softly, "He said he did it because he had to have you."

Tears fell from her eyes as she listened to Enrique. The man she trusted to take care of herself and Ian, and murdered her beloved husband. The one thing that started to eat at her was the fact Enrique cared so much for her and Ian, how well could she trust him?

"Katherine, Peter would want to be remembered for his life and not his murder. Ian continues to ask about the things his father did as a kid, and what his father liked when he was alive. He doesn't need to know what I just told you."

It was at that moment she realized why she trusted and loved him so much. Enrique didn't care about just him and his feelings, but about her and her feelings. Since she met him he always made sure she was well taken care of, and never tried to take advantage of her in her vulnerable state.

"You are right as always. My son doesn't need to know this."

Enrique slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her emerald green eyes. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now, and I can't hold it back any longer."

"Enrique," she said as she looked down and moved away from him, "if you're planning to propose to me, it's still too soon. It has only been two months since I lost Peter. I do love you, maybe as much as I loved him but I need more time."

Katherine turned and walked down the hall to her room, giving him a half smile before saying, "Someday. But not now."


End file.
